The Real Me
by ChaosFox60
Summary: They thought they knew him, knew the real him. But their wrong, hiding his abilities started as a habit to avoid being punished. But with one event Naruto decides enough is enough, it's time that everyone sees him, the real Naruto Uzumaki. Sort of OC Naruto but not too much, strong Naruto. Good/not asshole Sasuke. Starts during the chunin exams.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back form the dead, or I have been back already and was just on vacation. Well anyway this is the fixed version of the first chapter, with a Beta reader this time, all thanks to you. Anyway on with the chapter.**

Chapter one

Naruto watched the fight between Hinata and Neji with growing anger towards the latter because of the attitude Neji was showing all through the fight. The anger has even grown to a point that he was considering dropping his 'mask' and beating the shit out of Neji. Those were his thoughts before everything went red as he saw Neji go in for a death strike at a defenseless Hinata.

"Fuck the mask, Neji is not leaving this place alive" Naruto muttered as he disappeared from the balcony.

Appearing down in the area along with the other Jounin, but unlike the Jounin who chose to restrain Neji, he chose to rather punch Neji straight in the face sending him back a bit.

"What the hell is wrong with your attitude?! Is that stick so far up your ass that it has blinded you?" Naruto shouted at Neji, who was getting up, trying to get his head to stop spinning.

After calming down and getting his vision to see straight again, Neji glared at Naruto saying "What is it to you? What right do you have to ridicule me you peasant? Do not speak to me like you know me."

Neji looked at Hinata who was getting checked on by multiple Medical Nin and her sensei.

"Either way it looks like the main branch will always get the best treatment, typical" Neji sneered.

The look on Neji's face and his comment were both more than enough to push Naruto off the edge.

" _Okay that's it, Neji is getting the beating of the lifetime and no one is stopping me_." Naruto thought in his head.

Just as Naruto was about to charge Neji, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Calm down Naruto, if you fight him now without permission, you could be disqualified form the exam. You already fought so just calm down" Kakashi said from behind Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi for a second before he shrugged off his hand.

"Naruto wa-" Kakashi never finished due to Naruto speaking to the Procter.

"Hey Procter, mind if I have a fight with Neji?" This statement not only surprised the Procter but everyone in the audience.

"NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? JUST STOP THIS NONSCENSE AND GET BACK UP HERE YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed out after hearing what Naruto had said.

Naruto ignored her as he looked at the Procter for his answer.

"Well, you both have fought already, and both of you already have your wins to continue, what reason would there be for you two to fight."

Naruto thought for a few seconds before answering, "If you let us fight in an official fight, then I bet my win on this match, if Neji wins than I am disquilifed from the exam, but if I win then nothing changes and Neji is not disqualified. It's a win win situation for everyone."

This surprised everyone yet again, especially the people that know Naruto personally, " _Is that really Naruto? I half expected him to rant and whine about fighting him but instead he though up a compromise that might just work. Interesting what have you kept from me Naruto_ " thought the third Hokage as he looked out at the arena.

The Procter was about to argue that such a deal is against the rules but was interrupted by the third Hokage himself, "It's alright Hayate, I allow this fight to happen but Naruto the conditions you set are to be kept true, so if you lose then you are out of the exam do I make myself clear."

After hearing that a huge smile came onto Naruto's face as he gave the Hokage a thumbs up. The Hokage seeing this just sighed before nodding at Hayate to start the match.

Seeing the nod Hayate just let out a shallow breath and a few coughs before shouting

"Alright then, seeing as the Hokage has approved of it, the fight between Naruto and Neji shall commence."

Neji looked happy at the turn of events, seeing as he was getting the chance to beat the utter shit out of his 'cousins' love interest.

"This is going to be a quick match Procter, don't go too far" Neji said letting out a sinister smile.

Naruto finally turned to Neji, and once seeing his smile let out a smile of his own, but this smile was more of fox like one. But this smile, to Neji, looked a lot more sinister than mischievous. Suddenly a shiver went down Neji's back as he thought

" _Why do I feel like I've made a grave mistake? No matter this loser is not going to stand a chance against me, fate has decreed it so._ "

Seeing no resistance from either fighter Hayate raised his hand to start the match, "Both fighters ready?" seeing both nod.

Taking on final look at both teens he noticed Naruto rubbing and twisting something under his jacket near his hands, "Interesting, BEGIN!" he shouted as he jumped back at the right moment because both boys, right at his word, shot toward each other sending out an attack which hit each other in the center.

Neji was surprised to see a fist block his gentle first strike, but he did not let this bother him as he quickly brought back that arm only to let out a few more chakra filled strikes. Yet again he was surprised as all of his strikes were blocked by a punch from Naruto.

" _He is able to keep up to me, interesting but useless as his arms should be getting numb from getting hit multiple times"_ Neji thought as he jumped back a bit. He was shocked to see that Naruto had followed him back with his fist cocked back ready to hit him.

"W-What?" was all Neji was able to let out before he was punched back into the wall by Naruto. He hit the wall with a load bang from the force of Naruto's punch.

" _Was his punch chakra infused? How does he know how to do that, and to such a level_ " Neji thought as he got up from the floor wiping off the blood form his lips. He looked out at Naruto to see him and three clones standing there, the middle was waving his hand a bit.

"So the middle is the real one huh" Neji muttered as he heard the middle Naruto shout to him, "You know that head of yours is really hard, almost broke my hand from that punch."

This enraged Neji, seeing as Naruto was not taking this fight seriously, with a battle cry he shot off towards Naruto, hands blazing with chakra, intent to shut the blonde boy up for good. All three Naruto's smirked at the charging Neji and got ready to receive any attack the Hyuga would dish out.

* * *

"Neji don't! Why are you so hot headed? Not very youthful of you at all" Gai said as he watched Neji charge Naruto out of rage.

"But I have to say Kakashi, I did not notice it at first but your student is very well trained, while Neji was attacking before he blocked all of his strikes with a chakra infused fist, nullifying the gentle fist strikes that Neji was trying to give out. Did you teach him that?"

Kakashi was going to ignore Gai like always but thought differently when he saw that Gai was serious about his question, sighing he says "No, I did not teach him that it was all on his own, I'm just as surprised you are. I knew he had more potential and was stronger than he let on but I never knew he would be able to take on a Hyuga this easily."

Gai looked confused at what Kakashi said last, "What do you mean Kakashi, it is not that easy for him, he can't even attack seeing as all he does is defend."

Kakashi sighed yet again and said "You are not looking hard enough then, I guess that is why your student turned out this way. You never saw that his anger for his family has been growing all this time."

Gai would have gotten mad at Kakashi's statement but a glitter on the arena got his attention. When he looked closer he was shocked into silence for a few seconds.

"Kakashi, what has your student learned, to be able to do this while facing a Hyuga?" Gai asked.

Kakashi honestly looked like he did not know what to say until he simply said "To be honest Gai, I don't know… But what I do know is that your student has made a mistake in making Naruto mad."

Gai looked at the arena sadly as he thought " _Am I really so blind to my own students? I'm sorry Neji, I promise that I will try harder from now on or I will run twenty laps around the village and if I can't do that then…"_

* * *

Back down in the arena Neji was getting more annoyed by the second, none of his attacks were landing and even the blocked ones were not having any effect. He was able to get rid of the two clones but that did not help seeing that the real Naruto still did not let him land any hits. He was about to launch a strike to Naruto's head, but was forced to jump back as a fist suddenly appeared from his left.

Just barley jumping back, Neji did not see another clone appear next to him kicking him in the stomach sending him back a bit. Neji landed in a crouch holding onto his stomach and lunch

" _Such a powerful kick, I can't get hit by that again or else it's over for me, and the clones, I thought I got rid of them, when did he make more. More and more this is not looking good, but how, fate said that I will win not this orphaned loser."_

Neji got up to see Naruto stretching his arms to his sides, after finishing his stretching Naruto spread his arms wide showing to the surprise of everyone in the arena multiple glittering ninja wire.

"I think it's time I wrap this fight up, don't you think? I thought this fight would be more fun but you let your anger and suffering control you too much, blinding you to everything else around you." Naruto said with a bored expression on his face.

At Naruto's statement Neji got even angrier, "What the hell do you know loser? I have the Byakugan! I have no bind spots and I see everything! You said that my anger binds me, but what the hell do you know of suffering? Huh!" Neji screamed as he ran toward Naruto with greater speeds than before.

Naruto did not look fazed at the charging Neji, all he did was lift his hand saying "I know a lot more than you think about suffering." All of a sudden Neji found himself tripping and crashing into the ground.

Neji got up and looked around with a bewildered expression on his face, "What was that just now" he said looking at Naruto who had not moved at all.

"This is your loss" Naruto simply said as he swung his arm down and running towards Neji.

Neji was about to jump back but found himself stuck in place

" _I can't move, wait no its more like something is constricted around me"_ Neji thought before Naruto appeared in front of him and with a quick hand seal three clones popped into existence. The first went up and kicked Neji up into the air. The second jumped off the first clones back and kicked Neji again sending him further up.

In the air, Neji was able to get a good look at the area, and as such was able to see the ninja wire everywhere in the arena, " _So that was how he was able to do that, he controlled me throughout the fight and I let him do it._ "

As soon as Neji finished his thought the real Naruto appeared above him and without waiting a second he slammed both of his hands down onto Neji's stomach sending him sailing toward the ground making a small crater.

Neji was barely able to get up as there was too much pain in his stomach from the hit Naruto gave him. Looking up he saw Naruto running toward him, knowing that he was about to be knocked out and given no mercy one thing came to mind.

" _But I was going to keep this until the finals at least. But with the way this fight is going I have no choice, if I am to have any chance at winning then I have to use it"_ thought Neji before he stood up straight and lowered his upper half a bit, ignoring the pain in his stomach.

Naruto saw what Neji was doing and got a shocked look on his face, "He is able to do that, shit this just got more troublesome" he muttered as Neji spun around creating a blue dome of chakra while screaming " **Rotation**."

Naruto not being able to get away in time got hit by the chakra dome, sending him back across the arena. Neji stopped the Rotation and seeing that he sent back Naruto, looked pleased but that soon disappeared when that Naruto burst into smoke, as the real one appeared behind Neji.

Neji watched as Naruto appeared behind himself and thought " _Shit, using two right after the other is not a good idea, but what other choices do I have."_

Naruto seeing that Neji was about to launch another Rotation, did not look worried as he smirked looking pleased on the other hand. As the Rotation started up, Naruto brought up his hands bringing up ninja wire all around the forming dome of chakra. When the ninja wire were in the air Naruto brought in his hands ordering the wire to constrict on the dome, passing right through the dome and wrapping around the spinning Neji.

With that the technique was canceled showing a surprised Neji, "H-How did you do that the Rotation is supposed to be the ultimate defense."

Naruto stood there with his hands still facing down and said "Simple, your second Rotation was weaker than your first and there is a grave weakness with the Rotation, it is made by spinning and releasing chakra all throughout your body, but by doing so you leave small openings in the dome, so small that usually it would not matter. That is to anyone who is not skilled in ninja wire." Naruto finished with a smile.

Neji was about to talk but was interrupted by Naruto jumping into the air and spinning around, bringing the wrapped up Neji into the air as well and spinning him around. When he had enough speed Naruto released Neji from the ninja wire, sending him crashing into the ground, creating a bigger crater than before. But not being done there Naruto dropped down to Neji and kicked him into the wall, embedding his body into the wall.

Everyone in the arena watched as the person they all thought was going to win was being crushed mercilessly. They could not believe that the dead last and weakest of the graduating class can beat someone who was called a prodigy.

Naruto was not done though as he quickly took out a kunai with an explosive tag on it and threw it at Neji.

Neji saw the Kunai coming and at the same time saw his death coming. "This cannot be happening, I can't die yet."

Suddenly the Kunai stopped right in front of Neji's face, just barley bringing out blood from his forehead. Looking behind the kunai he saw Naruto there holding the kunai.

"You're right. You can't die yet, you're not a bad guy at least not that bad of a guy. I know that you have suffered in your life, what with losing your father to a scandal and having a brand burned to your forehead for all of your life. But what you need to understand is that you are not the only one who has ever suffered, someone is suffering right in front of your face and you can't see it. Once you get that stick out of your ass and become less of a 'fate driven' asshole come find me and we can have a rematch." Naruto finished his mini speech to Neji with a big genuine smile.

Neji looked confused for a while before he remembered his father's words and all the times Hinata had tried to be nice to him and all he did was brush her off and be rude to her. He even tried to kill the person he was supposed to protect.

Neji looked down as his hair overshadowed his eyes, " _I can't even protect my cousin, I have been blind this whole time, and I never realized it. I have been such an idiot, I hope Hinata does not hate me for what I did."_ Neji thought in a depressed tone.

Seeing the sad look on Neji's face Naruto sighed before putting the kunai away and bending down and slinging one of Neji's hands around his shoulders and helping him stand up. "You know Hinata does not hate you I can guarantee that, it's just not the person that she is."

At the sudden movement Neji looked up with a shocked expression before saying "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am helping you get to the medical ward" Naruto said simply as he walked toward the exit of the arena, not paying attention to the gossiping crowd or Hayate shouting out the winner.

"But… Why, why help me I thought you did not like me" Neji said after a few second of silence.

Naruto looked at Neji for a second before speaking in a playful tone, "Oh I do hate you, at least the current you. There is time for you change, like I said you are not a bad person just misguided. Even with that stick up your ass you are still a Konoha shinobi and I always help my comrades, even if they are brooding assholes."

After he finished talking Naruto had to dodge a slow swing form Neji over the last comment, he was afraid that he had made Neji mad, that is until he heard a weak laugh coming from beside him. Looking over he saw Neji with a small smile on his face chuckling softly. After seeing that he also started to laugh before Neji started to cough a bit.

"Come on, let's get you to the med ward I think you may have broken a few ribs." Naruto said receiving a nod form Neji.

Both boys did not notice two shadows at the end of the hallway they just exited. Suddenly two men stepped out of the shadows.

"You know I have never seen Neji laugh ever since I became his sensei. I guess I have to thank Naruto in more ways than one for helping out one of my students. And you as well Kakashi, you opened my eyes that I have not been mindful of my students as I should have been." Gai said leaning on the wall looking at Kakashi across the hallway.

Kakashi looked almost surprised at the sullen look on Gai's face, "You have nothing to thank me for, Naruto did everything I just commented on some things. Though I now know there is more to my students then I one knew, at least in Naruto's case that is."

Gai chuckled at the comment before saying, "Yes that is true, and well don't you think we should get back you have to draw the opponents for two of your students now."

All Kakashi did was nod, and with one last look down the hallway that Naruto and Neji went down, he followed Gai back to the arena.

 **Well that is one chapter down, three more to go before all of you guys can finally see what's new, and the conclusion to the sound attack, which to those who have read the old chapters all I want to tell you guys is that the conclusion will be amazing and twist full I think. Either way the next three fixed chapters will be posted in the coming weeks as soon as me and my Betta reader are done with them. Till then I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys here is chapter 2, not gonna keep you guys here for too long, all of the information is basically in the beginning and end of chapter one so if you are confused with the reupload of chapter 2 just got there.**

Chapter 2

It was another calm and quiet day in Konoha, as Naruto sat on the floor of his apartment with his legs folded under him, silently meditating. Everything was calm and still as Naruto tried to stay still while letting out slow and even breaths.

"Breath in… out… in...ou-" Naruto's thoughts were cut off by load knocking from the main door.

"Goddamn it, why does someone always interrupt me when I want to be left alone." Naruto mumbled as he tried to ignore the knocking and continue meditating.

That was his intention until he heard a voice from behind the door, "Naruto I know you are in there, I'm coming in, I need to talk to you."

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he sprung up from his spot and looked at the door in panic,

"Wait hold on give me a second old man" Naruto shouted as he quickly snapped his hands out catching onto the wires that were going all throughout his apartment. Making a swirling motion with his hands Naruto watched as hundreds of ninja wires snapped off where they were attached to and started to circle around his arms, completely covering his arms only leaving his elbows open so he was able to bend his arms. Seeing that there were no stray wires anywhere Naruto pulled down the sleeves of his jacket and quickly opened the front door.

As he opened the door Naruto found the third Hokage in the motion of opening the door.

"Naruto why did you not answer to when I first knocked, or rather why did you sound panicked when I wanted to come in."

Naruto put a sheepish look on his face as he rubbed his neck with one hand, "Haha, oh you know I was uh… naked...yeah, I was naked and had to get dressed" Naruto stumbled out with a laugh.

The third Hokage gave him a suspicious look but decided to leave it for latter as he walked into the apartment and quickly gave it a look over.

"So… how is life for you Naruto, have you been able to get someone to teach you for the one-month break?" the Hokage said as he sat down on the sofa.

Naruto closed the door and made his way over to the chair opposite to the Hokage before answering.

"Ah, you know life's good and all old man. As for a sensei, no luck in that department. Kakashi dropped me to train Sasuke, and even the guy that he got to teach me sucked, so I just left. I was going to train by myself if I could not find anyone."

The Hokage nodded rubbing his beard as he thought, "Okay, but that was not why I came here. The real reason was to find out how long you are going to hide your real strength from the village or more importantly me."

Naruto's eyes widened as he started to think of lies that might work in this situation, but he knew that none would work seeing as what he had done at the preliminaries.

Naruto sighed before saying "What do you want to know."

The Hokage looked surprise at how quickly Naruto gave up, " _But I guess it makes sense seeing as he is much different then he lets on, now what to ask_."

Finishing his thoughts, the Hokage simply asks "So, when did you decide to hide your strength?"

"Ever since the end of my first year in the academy, I could have passed with flying colors seeing as I had already knew the Kage Bunshin by that time."

Naruto was cut off by a slight yell from the Hokage

"You knew the Kage Bunshin at such a young age? How?"

Naruto looked sheepish as he answered, "Well… the hiding place of the scroll of seals is not a very good one. I have to admit that for a trained shinobi, to have the real thing displayed in the office would work eight out of ten times. But to a curious six-year-old, it might as well have a big red sign over it that reads 'The scroll of seals is here come take it' you know."

The Hokage looked surprised at this, "I never thought of it that way, thank you… I guess for pointing that out… Anyway, that was when you learned the Jutsu I suppose."

Seeing a nod form Naruto, the Hokage continued his questioning.

"Okay, so you learned a high ranking kinjutsu at a young age, what else are you hiding?" the Hokage said as he thought " _Though I'm sure I don't really want to find out some of it_."

Naruto thought for a moment before speaking, "Well do you remember the book you gave me on the ninja that was very skilled with ninja wires?" Seeing a nod form the Hokage, Naruto continued, "Well I took that to heart and actually devoted myself to learning everything about ninja wire."

"Naruto, you can't possibly tell me that you actually tried to learn from that book, you know it was just a story book, right?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto looked at the Hokage for a few seconds before bringing up his hand, and with a quick flick of his wrist wires shot out of his sleeve and attacked themselves to a photo on the table across from Naruto. With another flick of his wrist the photo was in Naruto's hand as the wires disappeared into Naruto's sleeves.

The Hokage had a look of shock as Naruto began to speak

"It may have been just a story but every story has a hint of truth to it, and this was the truth I took out form it."

"But how, it should not be possible to use ninja wire this way?" the Hokage said still in shock.

"It really is a simple answer old man, chakra. This is not normal ninja wire that is sold, it is chakra conducting wires. When I came up with the idea to become like the man from the story it did not start out well. The first time I tried to use ninja wire all I ended up doing was wrapping myself up for the entire day before I was able to slip out. Then I had the crazy idea to try to add chakra to the wire, we had just learned about chakra from the academy so I had no idea what I was doing and I ended up burning up the wires. But not before I saw what else the chakra did, it made the wire move somewhat. With not having any other information on chakra and the academy teaching not wanting to help me, I was forced to sneak into the library and steal some books." Naruto explained before being interrupted by the Hokage.

"You snuck into the library at such a young age? You can't possibly believe that you can convince me that you were able to sneak past all the shinobi guarding the place."

"You would be surprised old man, the shinobi that are supposed to guard the place are even lazier than the two who have eternal gate guard duty. It was rather simple sneaking past them, please tell me that you did not forget who was able to get into the Anbu HQ and paint all of their uniforms orange. And even give them a good chase for the rest of the day?" Naruto said in a mock hurt tone.

" _Now that I think about it, Naruto has always possessed skills in infiltration and stealth. They may have seemed like simple pranks but in truth they were a show of skill on his part, how did I miss this. He has always shown his true skills but I completely ignored all of it_ " the Hokage thought in a sadness.

Quickly getting over the sadness the Hokage asks Naruto another question.

"Okay I may be able to forgive you for sneaking into an official building but I need to know how you came up with your skills in ninja wires."

"Well as I was saying, I later found out that the best things to conduct chakra are special chakra conducting metals. Seeing as I needed wires and most metals are not bendable, I hit a wall. But that was until I heard about a special metal that was both bendable and was very good at conducting metal due to its malleability. It would usually take a lot of money to get some of this metal but seeing as I only needed a little to make wires I had it at a lower price. So with this I was able to make some very good chakra conducting wires." Naruto finished his story, out of breath.

"So is there anything else that you are hiding from me or is that it Naruto" the Hokage said giving Naruto a playful glare.

"Other than being able to make strategies almost as good as Shikamaru while in battle and some other little things, then nothing too great old man."

The Hokage sighed as he felt a small headache coming on, "I don't even want to know, and I am going to leave now to clear my head form all that you have told me. I want you to make a full report on your special ninja wires and how you control them, and I want it on my desk by the end of this month."

The Hokage stepped to the door and opened it, but before stepping through it he said one last thing

"Oh and go to the hot springs tomorrow, it may prove to be useful, and don't be too harsh on the pervert" with that the Hokage closed the door leaving Naruto in silence.

Naruto sat there for a few minutes before letting out a long breath of air and getting up and going to bed, wanting to deal with what the Hokage said tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto was walking down a road in the market district the village, with the Konoha Hot Springs in sight up ahead. Ever since he had woken up Naruto had been thinking of what the Hokage had said. "What could there possible be to do at the Hot Springs other than to relax I guess. It's not like I will be able to find a teacher there, will I."

Finally getting to the hot springs, standing in the middle of the cross road, Naruto looked around seeing civilians either talking to each other of walking by with a few going into the hot springs.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh

"Well nothing out of the ordinary, other than those AnBu passing by there is nothing interesting going on." Looking at the hot springs entrance again Naruto suddenly got a sweat mark as he realized something

"The old man never even told me what I'm supposed to do here. All he did was say to come here and nothing else. Am I supposed to go in?"

Looking around yet again and seeing nothing, Naruto sighs before walking toward the entrance intending to go in. He was stopped however by a quiet giggling before he could go in. Quickly looking around Naruto sees nothing like before.

"Am I going crazy or something, maybe the old man was right I need to relax?" Naruto said rubbing his neck with one arm. Turning around to walk again he is stopped again by more giggling, this time though he notices a slight rustling in the trees that are located near where the hot springs were, specifically the women side of them.

"So I'm not going crazy" mumbled Naruto as he put on an annoyed face, "But someone is if they think they can get away with peeping while I am here."

Quickly crouching down and trying to be as stealthy as possible, Naruto made his way over to the tree before stopping at the base of it to check if he was spotted. Seeing that the 'peeping tom' was unaware of his presence Naruto continued up the tree, silently sending chakra to his feet to carry him up the tree.

Landing calmly onto the branch right above the 'peeping tom', Naruto saw that the offender was a man in his early fifties with a dull green outfit with a red jacket on top. He had a metal plated head gear on his head stopping his long white hair form falling over his face, the rest of it going down his back.

"Huh, so it's an old man should have figured" thought Naruto as he flicked his writs, sending some wire to attach to the trunk of the tree, before eyeing the old man with a glint in his eyes.

Meanwhile the old man did not notice any of this as he was too engrossed in the women bathing down below. " _You know women in other countries are beautiful and everything but nothing beats Konoha girls, what I would not do if I could_ -" the old man was brought out of his thoughts when he found himself hanging head first right over the hot springs. Looking up he saw that he could not move since he was completely tied up with wires which were connected to the tree he was just on. Looking further up he saw a blonde haired kid standing on a branch while leaning on the trunk of the tree, with a sinister smile on his face.

"Hey kid, why the hell did you do this? Get me down from here before they notice, quick!" Jiraiya said as quiet as he could while struggling with the wires.

Naruto's smile got even bigger as he took a big breath before screaming, "PERVERT" and snapping his hands out commanding the wires to unwrap from Jiraiya and drop him down into the hot springs.

Jiraiya screamed as he fell, but still heard Naruto say "This is what you get you damn pervert" before he jumped of the tree intending to get out of the area so not to be dragged into the impending beating.

Jiraiya quickly rightened himself before landing on the water using chakra to stand on it.

" _Goddamn kid dropped me down to my doom. But got to say to get me like that is impressive, your father would be proud Naruto. Now to get out of here_." Jiraiya was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed a dark Arora behind him. Turning around his face paled as he saw multiple women standing there with Anko in the lead with kunai and other pointy things in her hand.

A load scream was heard all throughout the village that day.

* * *

Later on in a random training ground, Naruto stood in the clearing concentrating on the training post in front of him. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he flicked his wrist sending out wires to wrap around the training poll. Sending more chakra through his hands Naruto saw the training post within a matter of seconds be cut into multiple pieces.

As the wires fell to the floor so did Naruto as he landed on his butt, hours of training finally taking its toll.

Looking at the sliced remains of the poll, Naruto had a less than happy expression on his face

"Damn, only five seconds faster than yesterday. At this speed I will get nowhere."

Suddenly Naruto heard clapping coming from behind him as he hears someone say

"So it was true that you had come up with your own way to use ninja wire. But I had not thought it was developed to this degree, I got to say congratulations still."

Naruto turned around to see the old man from before standing there. "What do you want old man, I really don't want to talk to an old pervert."

The old man took on a hurt expression as he said

"Hey I'm not a pervert I'm a super pervert. I am the great Toad Sage Jiraiya." He finished his speech with his dance and landed on the frog he had summoned while he was introducing himself.

Naruto looked bored though as he was not even looking at Jiraiya but instead rolling up the wire that was on the floor, "What do you want you old pervert, I'm kind of busy as you see."

Jiraiya looked sad for a moment before saying with excitement again

"Well I'm here to help you train, the old man told me about what you could do and that you have no teacher so I thought I would go find you to test you but it seems that there is no need for that, at least no need to see if you are worthy."

Naruto genially interested, " _If the old man sent the old pervert, then he can't be a normal pervert. But that is for me to find out_."

Finishing his thoughts Naruto turned his head away from Jiraiya, "Don't need another pervert for a teacher, one is bad enough. For all I know you could be as bad as Kakashi or worse. Unless you are some kind of wizard in seals then you can just march your way out of my training field."

Jiraiya looked honestly hurt at the rejection form his secret godson, before his face lit up at the last sentence.

Smirking a bit, Jiraiya turned on his heels and began to walk away not before saying, "Oh well I tried, I'll be sure to tell old man Sarutobi that you rejected Konoha's only seal master."

In his head Jiraiya was counting down from five as he walked away slowly, at one he heard Naruto call out,

"Hey hold on is it true, are you a seal master." Naruto said as he stared at Jiraiya's retreating back.

Jiraiya's smirk got bigger as he turned around to stare at Naruto proudly, "Of course it's true, I did train the Fourth Hokage himself, and he was a seal master."

Naruto at this point almost had stars in his eyes at the mention of his idol, " _If what he says is true then he is just what I am looking for. I got to get him to train me._ "

With a mental nod of approval Naruto said, "Alright then I accept you as my teacher."

Jiraiya just shook his head in a no fashion, "Hold on there kid I still want to test your skills, so first things first we will have a spar to test your skills so come when you're ready."

Naruto just stood there before smiling, with a flick of his wrist multiple wires were sent out just barely missing Jiraiya head impaling themselves into the tree behind him,

"If you want a spar I'll give you a spar Ero-sennin."

"Don't call me that" shouted Jiraiya as he ran forward to meet Naruto, beginning the spar.

 **Well chapter two is a go, will have chapter three in a few days. Like always if you guys have any questions don't hesitate to pm or review them to me.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter three almost done guys just one more chapter and then new content yay, and the fight that I have been waiting for the longest. Seriously guys it's the fight that started this story so it's good just believe me.**

 **Any way just to answer some reviews I got for the last two chapters. Well really just one person asked about Naruto using the wires as MG mechanisms from Attack on Titan, to answer your question yes and no. yes because he will use them "like" the MG gear but to a more extreme level. Naruto will be able to do way more than just the MG gear. If you guys want a sort of example on how he will use them, just think Jiraiya from Gintama. Okay enough said with no spoilers, just get on with the chapter.**

Chapter 3

It was the day of the finals of the Chunin exams, the stadium in which the finals are going to take place are completely filled up with citizens, nobles and VIP's from other villages such as the Kazekage himself. The Kazekage stare down at the field seeing that there were only seven genin out there.

"Hokage, not to be rude, but are there not supposed to be eight contestants out there, and yet I only see seven. To make matters worse I don't see Sasuke Uchiha out there." The Kazekage said to the Hokage who was sitting right next to him in a special room.

The Hokage looked over at the Kazekage with a suspicious glint in his eyes from the Kage's mentioning of Sasuke

"Do not fret Kazekage, I am sure that he is just running late. Knowing who his sensei is it should be expected."

The Kazekage let out a forced chuckle before saying, "Yes, Kakashi Hatake a ninja who would be late for his own funeral. But still what if he is not here when his match starts, you can't just disqualify him right. A lot of people have come to watch him fight, myself included."

Suspicion growing even more the Hokage answered calmly

"I am sorry to say but I will be forced to, I can't show favoritism to anyone not even the last of the Uchiha clan. It will be his own fault for picking up his sensei's tendencies."

A look of anger slipped across the Kazekage's eyes but was quickly hidden as he thought

" _Damn it, now I won't be able to see what Sasuke has, I will have to move my plans up a bit since Gaara's match will be sooner than I expected_."

Down in the arena all eight genin were looking around in amazement at the amount of people that were in the stands.

Shikamaru was the first to snap out of it and with a long sigh he said

"This is all troublesome, why do I have to compete in this tournament, maybe I should just forfeit as soon as I have to fight." He was quickly stopped with a smack to the head from Naruto.

"What the hell do you mean forfeit? You are going out there and you will fight you lazy bum" Naruto said in an annoyed voice. He was already tired and on edge since he did not get any sleep the day before due to him staying up late to finish a last minute project.

All the while that the Genin were conversing between themselves Genma the proctor for the finals was looking at his watch checking the time constantly. He finally looked at his watch for the last time before adding chakra to his throat enhancing his voice.

Clearing his throat Genma began to speak in a load voice

"Time has come to a close, and we are going to start the final part of the Chunin exams now. Those who are not here when their fight comes are automatically disqualified and that is final."

Some voices of anger rang out from the crowd but Genma paid them no attention as he turned to the gathered genin to announce the first pair to fight.

Taking out a piece of paper Genma looked at it before saying out load

"Alright, first match would Shino Aburame and Sasuke Uchiha come forward. The rest of you are to go up to the contestant room and wait for your turn."

Shino stepped up to Genma as the rest of the genin made their way up to the contestant room. There was an awkward silence as everyone waited for the Sasuke to arrive. Five minutes past and Sasuke still has yet to arrive and even the audience was starting to get annoyed, though they still wished for Sasuke to arrive.

With one final look at his watch Genma raised his hand an announced Shino the winner by disqualification. As the words left his mouth, the crowd exploded into anger as their 'prince' was disqualified. Genma tried to get everyone under control but was unable to as some were ready to riot because of the disqualification. But that was quickly stopped as a load voice rang out throughout the arena along with some KI.

The crown all turned to see the Hokage standing and not looking pleased. The Hokage drew in a breath as he yet again shouted out.

"Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified and that is final, in the ninja world those who are late are not needed and even worse this kind of lateness may end with a comrade dead on the battle field. It does not matter if he is the last of his clan he will not receive such privileges as this. Now proctor continue with the finals."

Genma cleared his throat, even he felt scared from the Hokage's pseudo speech

"Now let's continue on to round two, would Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the Sand come down for your match."

Temari was the first to arrive, but was soon followed by Shikamaru, who fell down to the arena floor courtesy of Naruto's foot. Shikamaru got up rubbing his butt as he walked up to the proctor muttering something about things being to troublesome and women.

(The fight went exactly like the original, and since it is not important I will not change it, the next fight is what important so just continue to read)

Everyone was still in shock, not from an awesome and jaw dropping fight, no they were in shock form Shikamaru giving up right when he had Temari right where he wanted her to be.

On the outside Genma was calm but on the inside he was cursing with every word that he knew.

" _What the hell is with these kids, these have been the fastest fight I have ever seen, first one never arrives and now another has given up. They better make the next fight count or there might not be any genin left to participate_."

The audience was having similar thoughts, especially the 'Kazekage'

" _Shit, what is going one this is not what I had planned to happen, this is going way to fast my men are nowhere near ready for the invasion. I was going to have Kankuro give his match to have him at his best but now I have no choice_."

At the same time Kankuro was looking at the Kazekage and caught the look that he was giving him and understood what it meant.

"Well looks like I am fighting after all" he said to Temari who had just came up the stairs.

Temari nodded her head in agreement as they both heard Kankuro's name and Neji Hyuga being called by the proctor.

"Just win this quickly we still have a lot to do, and Gaara is looking more blood thirsty by the second."

Kankuro jumped over the railing to land across from Neji. Neji looked different from the preliminary round, instead of having a light beige jacket with a collar, he now had on a tight black sleeved shirt with the Hyuga symbol on the right shoulder. He also instead of having just one arm bandaged had both bandaged with the fingertips covered as well. He also had now two small pouches on both legs instead of one on his waist. His shorts stayed the same style but a bit longer to go beyond his knees.

Kankuro gave Neji a confident stare but inside he was busy thinking up ways to win this fight.

" _He's a Hyuga so close range is a no go, good thing I am a long range expert. As long as I stay far away from him and let Karasu do all the work I'll be fine_."

Genma seeing that both contestants were ready raised his hand and with a shout brought down his hand beginning the fight.

Everyone expected someone to run forward to initiate the fight, but were surprised when nothing happened. Both fighters just stood there looking at each other, waiting for one to be first to move. Neji seeing that this was getting nowhere, sprung forward suddenly toward Kankuro.

Kankuro was surprised when in seconds Neji was in front of him hand drawn back to deliver a palm strike to his chest. The palm hit Kankuro's chest with a dull thud, Neji's eyes widened when instead of feeling softness of human flesh he was met with a hard and hollow feeling. Looking up he saw the face of a puppet. Quickly snapping out of his surprise Neji jumped back avoiding the two arms of the puppet that now had blades sticking out of their arms.

Landing in a crouch Neji watched as the bundle on the puppets back unraveled to reveal the real Kankuro.

" _He used a replacement technique to replace himself with the puppet, interesting how he did it so fast and no hand signs, he really trained to do that. Either way I need to get close to him to do any damage but it does not look like the puppet will allow me to do that_. "Neji thought as he looked on as the puppet went to Kankuro's side defensively.

Seeing no way around it, Neji muttered a quick " **Byakugan** " as the bloodline activated for the first time since the fight started. Neji yet again was the one to initiate the battle as he ran forward toward Kankuro. He was met in the middle by the puppet as he was forced to dodge to the side to avoid a poison soaked blade, recovering quickly Neji was on the puppet in seconds and with a few palm strikes the puppet was sent flying away as Neji yet again ran toward Kankuro.

He was forced to dodge yet again as the ground under him exploded as the puppet landed where Neji was last at. With an annoyed look Neji began to weave and step side to side as the puppet tried to land a hit. Neji's eyes widened when he saw the puppets upper body start to spin rapidly, he jumped back quickly as multiple kunai's were launched out from the puppets body.

Neji landed a way away from Kankuro as he growled under his breath, annoyed from the puppets interruption whenever he went on the offensive.

" _The puppet is not overly fast; I can see it clearly but… it's doing its job perfectly. It is keeping me from my opponent, he plans to wear me down and then get me, if he thinks he can win by just using long range then he is surly wrong_."

Flashback

 _Neji was sitting on the edge of his hospital bed, it was a day after his match with Naruto. He was thinking over the whole fight, looking at every detail, every mistake that he made throughout the fight. Even if he held no grudge against Naruto, he still felt sore about losing to Naruto._

 _"What could I have done to win?" he mumbled before he was brought out of his thoughts by the door of his room opening._

 _Looking at the door Neji was surprised to see Naruto walk in and close the door behind him. "Naruto, what are you doing here" Neji said in surprise._

 _Naruto looked over at Neji before smiling and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment before saying, "Well I just thought that since I was the one to put you in the hospital then I might as well come and see how you doing, either way I see you doing well."_

 _Neji answered Naruto a few seconds later still in shock._

 _"I am doing fine, thank you for worrying. I am actually going to be released today I was getting ready to leave now actually."_

 _Naruto looked relieved to hear that for some reason_

 _"That's good, then you would have no problem coming with me to see Hinata then right."_

 _Neji as soon as he heard that looked at the floor with a look of shame on his face, "I-, I can't do that she would not want me to see me. After all I have done to her why would she ever want anything to do with me. I-" Neji was cut off by a slap to the back of the head, making him stumble forward a bit._

 _Naruto seeing that he got Neji's attention spoke calmly,_

 _"She would never hate you, I already told you did I not. She is not the kind of person to keep a grudge of hate anyone. Just go see her for yourself and you will see."_

 _Finishing his mini speech Naruto turned around and beckoned Neji to follow him. Neji just dumbly followed Naruto out of his room. He actually felt a bit better, hearing those words from Naruto, he was worrying too much. Neji actually smiled again, as he spoke out_

 _"You know that the only reason you wanted me to go with you was because you were too afraid to go yourself?" He let out a laugh at the quick 'shut up' from Naruto._

 _As he walked with Naruto through the hospital he thought back to his thought before Naruto interrupted him._

 _"Hey Naruto, what made you choose ninja wire as something to specialize in?"_

 _Naruto was actually surprised by such a solemn question thinking for a bit he said the only answer he can give for now, "I don't know actually."_

 _Neji face palmed at the answer before he shouted out "THAT'S IT!"_

 _Naruto was taken back by the shout, clearing out his ear he quickly spoke lest he made Neji anymore annoyed,_

 _"Well, it's like I said I don't really have the right words to describe it. The reason I choose it was originally to stand out. No one ever specialized in ninja wire, there are those who are good in them but no one is a true master. I guess it eventually turned into wanting the freedom to do what I wanted. In the academy they teach us all the same way, I am not from a clan so I was thought nothing else. I thought that if I was more like you clan kids, then I may actually make some friends and even some respect from the villagers."_

 _Seeing that he had lost Neji, Naruto just let out an annoyed growl, "Look… it's just the opportunity to be different that really got me. I chose ninja wire simply because it's something I picked up myself not someone else. Just find something that you enjoy, something that you chose on your own, not someone else okay."_

 _Even though Naruto was rambling a bit toward the end, Neji understood the gist of it, "Something… that I want to do" Neji thought as he looked down at his palm._

 _"Hey you coming or what? We are here so you can't chicken out now." Naruto shouted as he stopped in front of a door._

 _Looking to Naruto and then back to his hand, Neji made up his mind of what he wanted to do as he clenched his hand into a fist. Looking up his eyes help a lot of determination, so much that even Naruto was surprised._

 _"Why do I feel like I just created a monster?" Naruto thought with a sweat drop._

End of Flashback

Neji sighed as he let the memories fade away, refocusing on the fight. Kankuro who was staring at Neji waiting for him to make a move was surprised when he saw Neji slip into a fighting stance.

"What is that idiot thinking taking a stance so far away from me" he mumbled lowly, feeling oddly uneasy at the sight.

Hiashi Hyuga and the Hyuga elders who were watching the fight going on were surprised at what Neji had done.

"That is not the Juken stance! Hiashi, what is going on? What is your nephew doing?" asked one of the elders. Hiashi did not say anything as he was too shocked.

" _I did not think it was ready yet, did you really perfect it in such a short time Neji_ "

Indeed, the stance was not that of the Juken, unlike the Juken stance the one Neji took, the feet were more apart and were more firmly planted on the ground. The arms were in the same position but instead of a flat palm forward, the hand was in a claw shape with the fingers pointing down.

Suddenly Neji was moving, sliding the right foot forward and bringing the extended arm back parallel to his body which was not sideways. Kankuro could suddenly see a soft distortion under the clawed hand.

" **Sogekiken Fist Stance** -" snapping the arm he brought back forward toward Kankuro he shouted as he finished what he started to say

" **LINE**." (Sogekiken Fist = Sniping Fist)

As he snapped his hand forward the air in front of the hand distorted, Kankuro who had dropped his guard because of the distance he had with Neji suddenly jumped to the side as his instincts screamed for him to move. The second Kankuro moved he heard something hit the wall behind him. Looking back, he saw a perfect small circular hole in it, looking back at Neji he saw something that shocked him.

Neji was back in the stance he was in before but this time he saw what the distortion was, floating below his hand were chakra strings that were coming out of his fingertips. Both Kankuro and the Hyuga watching all had the same thought.

" _A Hyuga that learned something that is not considered tradition for them, it's impossible_!"

Neji smirked as he felt the heated stares coming from the area that the Hyuga elders were sitting in.

"You want to have a long ranged battle? Then I will give you a long ranged battle. Ready yourself sand Nin, I don't want this to end so quickly."

Neji wasted no time in sending more attacks at Kankuro, on the other hand Kankuro was snapped out of his thoughts when the puppet in front of him was blown away by Neji's attack and himself was forced to dodge a barrage of chakra strings.

" _To think that someone would use chakra strings in such a way, I always thought that it was used only for puppets. Then why is a Konoha Nin using it as a weapon, this makes no sense_." Kankuro thought as he continued to dodge the incoming attack.

He quickly noticed something important though, as another attack landed on his puppet that he used to guard with, he noticed chips of wood fall to the floor.

" _Karasu can't take much more of this_!"

Neji noticed Kankuro look away and smirked, "Time to bring out the big guns."

Quickly getting into the Sogekiken stance, he snapped his right hand out but quickly followed up by the left and then the right again, " **Sogekiken Second Stance-Burst**!"

Kankuro had no chance to do anything as the three chakra strings struck the puppet, smashing through the puppet cleanly and hitting Kankuro in the shoulder in a triangle formation. Kankuro screamed out as the chakra strings dug into his shoulder, he quickly swiped a hand thought he strings cutting them. Kankuro jumped back as he used his free hand to order Karasu to attack Neji.

Neji saw the puppet coming, but was still recovering from using three chakra string shots at once. " _Damn it, still not perfect yet_ " he thought as he gathered his strength to jump back to avoid the puppet.

He barely avoided the puppet but was shocked when he saw Kankuro snap one of his fingers up, making Karasu stop in its attack and fly toward the retreating Neji. As it was flying toward Neji the puppets jaws opened to reveal a large knife inside its head which it brought out to stab Neji with.

Neji saw the attack coming but had no way to dodge and was not in the stance to do any move seeing as he was still in the motion of jumping back.

" _Shit I have no choice, it may still be a prototype but it is battle ready, I just hope normal chakra is enough, this situation is familiar though. Hope it goes better this time_ "

Landing on one foot Neji began to spin his body and he let chakra out forming a spectral blue dome.

Kankuro saw this and smiled as he pulled his hand back stopping the puppet just before it hit the ball, " _You made one fatal mistake I know how your rotation works Hyuga. And know that you used it you will be a sitting duck as soon as you end it. You misread a puppets agility and control_."

What Kankuro did not expect was a large blue wave to suddenly appear and engulf his puppet as it spun around with the spectral dome. Kankuro was even more shocked when he felt his chakra wires get cut off from his puppet.

Neji stopped spinning and instantly the spectral dome and wave disappeared, he saw that the puppet was standing there not moving slumped over a bit.

"It worked, but it's not over yet. I still need to get rid of that puppet."

When Neji landed on two feet, he instantly sprung forward only to stop in front of the puppet. He instantly got into the Sogekiken stance, except this time the clawed hand was facing up. Shooting his hand forward Neji struck the puppet as his clawed hands dug into the puppet. For a second nothing happened until a blue light started to emit from the puppet before the puppet exploded into wood shards that were sent everywhere, a piece of the chest that Neji had struck was still in his hands. The rest of the puppet was all over the field.

As Neji finished his technique he let out a shallow breath before saying " **Sogekiken Third Stance-Destruction**."

Kankuro stood there shocked and helpless holding his bleeding arm. His puppet was in pieces all over the arena, he had nothing to work with anymore. With that thought he slowly rose his good hand and said, "Proctor, I… Surrender."

For a few seconds all that was heard was silence, even the Genma was so surprised that he did not notice the surrender for a few seconds before he finally said, "Wi- Winner, Neji Hyuga."

The audience was instantly knocked out of their surprise and roared out in applause at the first good fight they have seen, and what a fight it was.

Neji looked around in surprise before he smirked as he realized he had won. He raised a hand weakly into the air before he fell forward form chakra exhaustion. He was caught by Naruto before he could hit the ground.

Naruto smirked at his friend before saying

"That was an awesome fight! Though you did have to copy me man, not cool, not cool" Even as he was saying this Naruto could not stop smirking.

Neji was awake enough to send Naruto a glare before darkness over took him.

 **Alright chapter done, just one more and that's it. Either way I just want to know what you guys think of the story so far, so if you guys can review or even PM me what you guys think or any questions you guys have. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well revamp is now officially done. Let all celebrate yay. Well now all that left is to get the new chapter up and running, which I will get to writing as soon as I can. But trust me I have already thought up the next like five chapters, I just have to type them out. Either way if you guys have any questions you can review or send me a PM.**

 **Well enjoy the chapter guys.**

Chapter 4

Neji awoke to the strong smell of medicine, opening his eyes he saw that he was in a white room on a bed.

 _"This must be the arenas infirmary"_ Neji thought as he laid his head back down and closed his eyes from the headache that he just now noticed.

He was given no time to rest though as he heard a regal voice speak up beside him.

"So you finally woke up Neji, that's good, I was getting worried after you collapsed."

Neji's eyes sprung open to find his uncle, Hiashi Hyuga sitting near the wall of his room, as he stuttered out.

"Lord Hiashi what are you doing here, you should be watching the rest of the matches. Wait… how long I have been unconscious?"

Neji became more confused when he saw a small smile on Hiashi's face before the Hyuga head spoke up.

"Calm down Neji, you weren't out for too long, a half hour at most. To answer your first question I'm here to check on my nephew, the elders wanted me to come and punish you for 'defacing' the Hyuga's name with your new tai style but that is not why I'm here."

This just served to confuse Neji even more, Hiashi never showed outward kindness to him, or even anyone for that matter, but here he was going against the elders orders and showing concern for a branch member like himself. Though Neji found himself relieved to find that his uncle was not like the elders.

"Thank you for your concern Hiashi-sama but you should get back to the elders before they get annoyed. You don't have to worry about me anymore, I'm fine I promise you." Neji said in a calm voice.

Hiashi sighed seeing that Neji was trying to act respectful.

"Neji… What if I told you that I knew that you were creating your own style, and even improving the techniques of the Hyuga?"

Neji's head shot up so fast you would think that his neck snapped, with a panicked look on his face Neji stuttered out "Y-You knew?"

Hiashi just waved his hand out in a shushing manner.

"Don't worry I'm not mad, as I said before I am not here to punish you. I'm actually here to praise you, taking the Juken and molding it to your own view is not something just anyone can do, plus the courage to go against the traditions of the Hyuga was immense. I actually should be thanking you and that Uzumaki for showing me humility that I had forgotten since my wife died."

Neji's eyes were wide from what the Hyuga head had said,

"There is nothing to thank me for, I understand Naruto because I have much to thank him myself but I deserve no thanks."

Neji was silenced by a raised hand from Hiashi.

"You know it was hard trying to keep the fact that you were creating your own style, what with your loud mouth sensei screaming about it. But it did help that our own resident spy master Jiraiya was with you, he was actually the one to tell me, and open my eyes to my mistakes."

Flashback- One week before the Chunin finals

 _Jiraiya could be found standing in the shade of a large tree on the edge of a training ground. In the middle of the training ground you could find Neji and Lee sparring. But unlike normal Neji was using a different tai style and he was having trouble keeping up with Lee._

 _Gai_ _stood a few feet away from the sparring boys watching intently._

" _Neji you got to be faster in switching styles. As I said before the idea you had for your style was only half thought through. You have to get used to fighting up close with the chakra strings, hard piercing strings are fine for long range. But you have to be flexible with them when up close. Now go and try again, Lee get ready!" Gai said sternly with a shout at the end._

 _Neji just nodded his head as he swirled around on his right leg dodging an attack from Lee. Lee was not done though as he quickly brought an elbow forward intending to hit Neji's face. Neji saw the elbow coming and shot his left hand out catching Lee's elbow in a clawed grip. He then brought up his right arm which had already created chakra strings and swiped his hand in a circular motion trying to wrap the strings around Lee's arm._

 _Lee simply ducked under the attack and swept Neji's legs out from under him, following up with a straight punch to Neji's stomach sending Neji back a few feet, crashing into the ground._

 _Gai saw this and just said, "Neji get up and try again, you need to get used to fighting close combat with the Sogekiken"_

 _Jiraiya watched on as Neji got up panting a bit, before running at Lee again. After a few seconds he said out loud, to no one in particular,_

 _"You know your nephew is very talented, to create his own style at such a young age, even if he has Gai as his sensei it still must have been very tough. Still I never expected you to actually come."_

 _As the word left his mouth a figure crept out from the shadows of the tree to stop next to Jiraiya and simply stare out into the clearing. Jiraiya turned his head to look at the current head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga._

 _Hiashi, not looking away from the clearing or the sparring boys, said in a monotone voice._

 _"You just interested me when you said that Neji was creating something amazing. But from what I see it is barely even half done. There are many holes in his guard and in the attack stances, if this is what you call amazing then I have nothing more to look at."_

 _Jiraiya shook his head, expecting the answer._

 _"That's just the answer I expected from the infamous Hyuga head. Now that we got that out of the way, let me hear what Hiashi Hyuga, uncle to Neji Hyuga has to say."_

 _Hiashi was quiet for a few seconds but then answered in a more meaningful voice._

 _"It really is amazing, and I can't believe that my own nephew has more courage than I do, or even more than most of the clan has combined. It really is crude but has an underlining potential on a scale that I cannot even imagine. But how? You said it yourself, how is it possible for a genin to create something as great as this?"_

 _Jiraiya smirked at Hiashi's answer, but was surprised at the same time at the emotion in the Hyuga's voice._

 _"You know Minato once said that the Hyuga are wasting their time. Only using a tai style that they know and not even trying to learn anything else, and to make matters worse they even forbid anyone from trying to tamper with their prized 'Juken'."_

 _Hiashi was honestly god smacked at the Sannin's words, if anyone from the clan heard any of that, it would be enough for a death penalty._

 _Jiraiya continued what he was saying after giving Hiashi time to think._

 _"As I said, Minato had first hand experience with the Hyuga's Juken, what with you being his teammate, and as such was able to study it quite well. He even once compared the Hyuga's Rotation to his own Rasengan."_

 _Now Hiashi was surprised,_

 _"What do you mean? Minato's Rasengan was a work of art, I respect the rotation but it stands no chance against the Rasengan."_

 _Jiraiya just shoot his head before speaking._

 _"You misunderstood, he did not compare them in terms of power but because of one fact-" not finishing his sentence Jiraiya simply pointed out into the clearing._

 _Hiashi not understanding looked out into the clearing, only to fall flat on his ass from seeing Neji use the rotation except this one had a blue wave spinning around with the rotation chakra._

 _Hiashi did not even react when Jiraiya finished his earlier sentence._

 _"You see, Minato compared the two because of their shared trait of having infinite possibilities of change."_

Flashback end

Neji was surprised to say the least that not only had Jiraiya said those kind of things but his uncle as well.

"So you see that is why I chose to believe in you and keep your secret safe until you were ready to reveal it. Though I got to say I am surprised that you were able to get it battle ready in only a month. I am proud of you Neji." Hiashi said in a happy voice.

Neji did not know what to say so he said nothing and just nodded his head with a smile on his face. Hiashi seeing the gesture got up and went to the door but stopped before exiting.

"Oh, and your friend Naruto's fight is up next, so get your strength up and you may be up in time to see it."

Arena Floor

Genma watched as a team cleared up the arena floor of wood debris from the destroyed puppet from the last match. Inside he was happy that finally there was a good match, following the first two.

Seeing the cleanup team leave the arena floor, Genma cleared his throat and shouted out to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, now that the cleanup has been finished the finals can continue. Would Gaara of the Sand and Naruto Uzumaki come out for the fourth round?"

In the next instant Gaara appeared in front of Genma in a swirl of sand, as he appeared Genma could instantly see the bloodthirsty look on his face.

"This kid is seriously out for blood, Uzumaki better be careful not to get killed by him. I actually like him." Genma thought.

Genma was forced out of his thoughts when Naruto landed across from Gaara in a crouch, his dull orange cloak picking up all around him.

Naruto looked different from the preliminary rounds, since he revealed himself in the second round he thought a change in his outfit was in order. He was never going to get rid of the color orange, who was he if he had no orange? As such he had on a dull orange cloak that covered his entire body. Underneath the cloak he had on a half black half sunrise orange shirt with an orange vest with black lines running down center. His pants were simple baggy orange pants with black lines running down the sides. His forearms were covered in black wires while the rest of the arms were covered in orange wires, with the elbows not covered so that he can move his arms.

Naruto stood up straight and let his cloak fall back around him covering his completely. He looked over at Gaara only to see a bloodthirsty look on his face.

"Hey, you don't even try to hide your bloodlust, do you?" Naruto said calmly to Gaara.

Naruto's statement did not even effect Gaara as he slowly spoke out.

"You are strong Uzumaki, mother wants your blood, and you will die to prove my existence. But first I have to make something clear to me. You are like me, we are both monsters made by our village, hated by our village. I can clearly see that but what I don't understand is how you can smile and live without paying them back for the hate." Gaara said with un restrained bloodlust.

Naruto for his part looked like he was not paying attention at all, what with picking his ear while Gaara was talking. But once Gaara started to growl with anger he spoke,

"Eh, that's what you wanted to ask I though you would ask something that was not obvious. But to answer you anyway its simple, what does their hate for me have to do with, well me. They can hate me all they want and I can't give anymore less shits about their hate."

Gaara looked honestly shock by this as some of his bloodlust disappeared in his shock.

"But if you don't care about their hate, don't retaliate, don't do anything, how do you prove that you actually exist, how do you prove your own existence to everyone." Gaara said.

Naruto at the statement wanted to face palm himself, "I already told you why I don't do any of that. I don't have to prove my existence because I know that there are those who acknowledge me existence, those who keep me grounded and sane, those who actually care about me"

Naruto looked up at the Kage booth a bit at the end of his statement, specifically at the third Hokage.

Gaara looked absolutely livid at Naruto's statement on the other hand, "You mean to tell me that LOVE! is what proves your existence. You are wrong only thing that can prove that you live is blood. Now give mother your BLOOD!" Gaara shouted out as he commanded a wave or sand to break out of his gourd and fly toward Naruto.

Genma took up a look of panic as he shouted out, "Hey I did not even start this match, stop or-"

Genma was cut off though as the sand reached Naruto quickly and crushed him to the floor. Genma would have been horrified had it not been for the voice behind him say,

"Don't worry so much proctor, we should start this match off with a bang" as the voice finished the sand that crushed 'Naruto' exploded sending pieced of sand everywhere.

After the explosion, in its place was a burnt and tattered cloak. Naruto was standing behind Genma leaning on his back. Genma would have shown relief had he not been on the job right now.

"Seeing as both of you are ready, let the match BEGIN!"

As Genma started the match he was able to get away just in time to see wisps of sand rise from Gaara's gourd. Gaara raised him hand ordering the wisps of sand to form sand shurikens and fly toward Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he easily weaved his way through the barrage of sand shurikens. Gaara let out a growl of annoyance and raised both of his hands ordering a large amount of sand to come out of his gourd and fly toward Naruto. Naruto's smirk increased in size if possible as he started to what can be best described as dancing around the sand that came flying his way, all of the strands of sand crashing around him with none hitting him. Gaara's annoyance grew as veins started to show off his face, letting out a feral growl he stomped his foot on the ground and raised his hands and ordered the sand that was under Naruto's feet to rise up.

Naruto's smirk disappeared as he was lifted into the air, he watched as Gaara waved his hands down. Looking up he saw strands of sand coming down.

"Oh well I'm trapped…not" Naruto said as he tugged on an invisible wire making him fly to the side off of the lifted sand and away from the strands of sand which crashed into his previous location. A few seconds later the sand exploded just like at the beginning of the match.

Naruto landed easily a few feet away from Gaara, his smirk from before back on his face.

"That could have been dangerous you know, has anyone ever taught you manners?"

Something snapped inside Gaara's mind as all he could think of was killing the blonde in front of him, not the invasion plan, not his siblings, not even his own father up in the Kage booth. No the only thing in his mind was brutally killing the blonde that was making a mockery of his existence. He shouted out, which to most sounded like a mad animals howl, as wisps of sand started to swirl around him.

Naruto just looked on with interest, "Well what do we have here, have I made you mad? Little Tanuki."

Up in the Audience Stands

All of the rookie nine were watching the match go on, excluding those who were participating. They were impressed at the ease Naruto showed in the fight, even the teachers who had seen Gaara's fight in the preliminaries were impressed.

Kurenai was the first one to speak up.

"Did anyone know that Naruto was this strong? He may have showed off some skill at the preliminaries, but still. Gai, the sand kid was the one to beat Lee, but Naruto shows no trouble in this fight. Why do you think that is?"

Gai looked thoughtful for a second and was about to answer but was beat to the punch by a voice behind the sensei's.

"Its simple, Naruto is just stronger than most of your kids."

The sensei's looked back to see Jiraiya leaning on a pillar with a bag of popcorn.

"Jiraiya, I did not know you were back. When did you get back?" asked Asuma with a surprised look.

Jiraiya just waved his hands as he said, "Eh, about a month ago give or take a few days."

This time it was Kurenai who spoke up, "Why do you say that Naruto is the strongest of our group?"

Jiraiya would have answered but was interrupted by Gai.

"It's because he was the one who taught Naruto in the month break. Like I was going to say before Jiraiya showed up was that Naruto actually helped Neji create his style. He would come over like once a week and help him out. In that time I was able to see Naruto had a lot more to show then he lets on. For example he already has this fight in the bag."

The rest of the sensei's looked confused at this. "What do you mean Gai? This fight just started?" asked Asuma not believing what Gai was saying.

Gai just shook his head, "You are making the same mistake I made back in preliminaries. Kakashi said that Naruto had the win but I did not believe him, during the time I was able to study Naruto I learned one thing that Naruto has over everyone else."

Kurenai was about to ask what it was but was stopped by Jiraiya speaking up.

"Just look out into the field, you should be able to at least see the set up for Naruto's win."

The sensei's looked out and watched Naruto easily dodge all of Gaara's sand attacks with some of them blowing up after he had dodged. This confused them, why would some blow up, it's not like that would stop the sand. Asuma was the first to see small flashes in the sand, he also noticed that the orange on Naruto's upper arm was slowly disappearing.

Finally the cigarette that he had been smoking fell out of his mouth at what Gai said next.

"As you can see, what I learned about Naruto was that in battle, he is a genius, I am daring enough to say he is smarter than Shikamaru in battle. Also he learned a lot more from us then we did from him."

Down in the arena

Naruto dodged another string of sand that tried to grab him, which shortly latter exploded sending sand everywhere. Looking down at his arm Naruto saw that he was almost out of orange wire, " _Good, then I'm almost done setting up. Better wrap up this dance before he actually gets me."_

As Naruto landed he saw that Gaara was panting a bit with his shoulders slumped, either from exhaustion of something else he did not know.

He got his answer when Gaara straightened out and slammed both of his feet on the ground sending out a pulse of chakra. Slowly the ground underneath him started to turn to sand, Naruto saw this and started to sweat a bit.

"Okay that was definitely not in his bio that I got from Jiraiya, maybe I made him a little too mad" Naruto mumbled as he watched the ground turn to sand around Gaara, it stopped when Gaara hunched down holding his head. All that he was able to pick up from Gaara was mumblings about, 'no mother not now' and 'soon you will have his blood'.

Gaara looked up with a face that was half crazed and half in pain as he threw up his hands ordering a huge wave of sand to rise up and head toward Naruto with surprising speed. Naruto actually looked a bit panicked as he shouted.

"Ok, this was definitely not in his file!" Before picking up one foot and slamming it down on the ground twice before he disappeared from his previous location. Appearing next to the wall of the arena Naruto let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

Looking toward Gaara, Naruto decided it was time to start his plan before Gaara brought out anything else he did not know. Tapping one of his feet twice he disappeared again appearing in front of Gaara before disappearing again dodging a strand of sand that automatically picked up when it felt danger next to Gaara. Naruto appeared again this time to the side of Gaara before disappearing again. He did this a few more times, appearing and disappearing all around Gaara.

Gaara for his part was confused, how was this blonde doing the same this as the green clad one from before. It made him angry just thinking about him. Gaara had no time to think as he suddenly felt tightness around his limbs, he could not move anymore. Looking down he saw wires wrapped around his limbs, keeping him in place.

He suddenly looked up when his instincts told him to look up, to find Naruto up in the air in the motion of throwing a kunai with a tag attached to it. His eyes widened as he saw the kunai come closer.

"I can't die like this, and I will not let my existence be killed." As this left his lips, sand exploded around him engulfing Gaara and making a good sized sand ball around Gaara. The kunai hit the sand harmlessly as Naruto landed in front of the sand dome.

Naruto smirked as he landed awaiting this moment, the next thing he did was bend down and slam his hands onto the ground. A second later multiple orange wires sprung out from under the sand all over the arena and came and wrapped around the dome of sand. With that done, Naruto stood up with two wire ends in one hand. Next he reached into one of the pouches on his leg and took out a medium sized ball that fit in his hand. Naruto then threw the ball at the dome of sand and with a quick hand sign the kunai which can now be seen to be a silver color, glowed a bit as the ball exploded into multiple grey wires before tightly wrapping around the sand dome.

With all the preparations done, Naruto jumped back landing a bit away from the sand dome which now looked like a cocoon of wires. As he landed, he quickly put his hands into a seal that he was known for, a huge puff of smoke appeared in front of him. When it cleared it showed a wall of clones in front of him.

With a quick check over everything, Naruto smirked as he said, "Well its show time!"

He sent a pulse of chakra through the orange wires as he pulled on the wires with as much strength he had.

Jiraiya who had seen what Naruto what doing, suddenly widened his eyes before he shouted, "Everyone brace yourselves! Now!"

People looked confused right before the whole arena went up in flames. Anyone who could still see past the blinding light could see a huge pillar of fire coming from the cocooned sand dome. The heat was intense even from the stands, but for Naruto he was sweating bullets. Even with the distance between himself and the pillar of fire and the wall of clones was not enough to protect him from the heat.

Suddenly though he started to get the memories of his popping clones, he expected this but the thing that was wrong was how some were dying. Some were dying due to being impaled by a strand of sand.

"Shit, I thought that he would stay inside his dome, but instead he is blasting through my clones like they are nothing. Come on! Hurry up and dry up already you little Tanuki." Naruto grunted out as he was trying to keep the flames vented upwards away from the audience.

Little by little the wall of clones were coming down as Gaara's sand spear was getting closer to the struggling Naruto. Suddenly the arena was filled with the primal scream of a raging animal, it was so load that it shook the stands people were sitting on.

Just as suddenly as the scream started it ended along with the flames. It was all quiet for almost a full five minutes as everyone help their breaths as the smoke and steam cleared from all over the arena. Genma who was able to get inside the stands just in time before the fire started was shocked speechless from what he had witnessed.

Finally the smoke cleared enough for everyone to see the result of the fight, Naruto was on the floor on his back staring forward at a strand of glass which was millimeters away from impaling him in the face, and it was close enough to draw a bit of blood. What shocked people even more was that the glass strand was connected to a huge circular dome of clear glass with Gaara inside, a look of absolute pain and anger, frozen in the motion of screaming.

Finally coming out of his shock, Genma was about to shout out the winner but was stopped as white feathers started to drop down as most of the audience started to fall asleep. The ones that did not were either ninja's that were able to sense and break the genjutsu or enemy ninja who already knew of the plan.

An invasion of Konoha had started.

 **Like I said review or Pm me any question you guys got. See you all in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys here is the chapter that you have all been waiting for, finally a new chapter, whooo hooo. Alright. Either way I got a few things to talk about at the end so read till the end, just be warned this chapter is a doozy, literally (5.8+ words god damn).**

 **But first I want to answer some reviews**

 **Roxie.88** **\- I am glad you are liking the story and Naruto; I love the way I made him too**

 **xXAliceBlackXx-** **glad you like it**

 **Blood Angel- I have thought about it, but put it off for another time. But don't worry that same idea will be used, if I go on schedule, in the next or the one after the next chapter so wait for it**

 **Chapter 5**

Naruto felt the feathers falling all around the stadium, putting most of its occupants to sleep, as well as the effect of the genjutsu that came with it. But the adrenaline from the previous fight kept him awake until the genjutsu was stopped. Even after the genjutsu was stopped, Naruto felt his limbs lock up as a pair of sound nin jumped to the arena floor and ran straight at Naruto, kunai out.

Within a second the sound nin were on Naruto, ready to take his life away, had it not been for the sudden smoke plume appearing in between Naruto and the sound nin. Kakashi knew that he and his student were late, but even still he hoped that his student would get a chance to fight or else he would never hear the end of it from Sasuke. What he was not expecting to happen when he shunshined to the arena floor was to automatically have to react by grabbing the two ninja's arms and tossing them to either side of him.

Letting the smoke dissipate, Kakashi took a look around, noticing the growing number of fights breaking out in the audience and specifically the menacing purple barrier that sat on top of the Kage booth. Quick to realize what was going on he turned to his two students, Naruto who had finally gotten over his adrenaline induced paralysis, and a confused Sasuke.

"Naruto good to see you are alright, it seems we were late and missed a lot" Kakashi said in a joking manner though his eyes were alert and ready to act.

Had it not been for the invading ninja Naruto would have attacked his sensei for being so laid back and uncaring, but considering the situation they were in, he stopped himself, allowing only a glare to go through.

Sasuke was going to say something until he was cut off by Kakashi.

"Jokes aside though, seeing as we are being attacked we have to act as such. I want you two to go find the other genin. They are most likely to be in the audience or on their way to the shelters. In times of attack on our home it is normal to send genin to protect the shelters while higher level ninja faces off with the invaders. Got it you two?"

Sasuke was yet again going to speak but was cut off by Kakashi vanishing from where he stood only to reappear behind his students, kunai lodged in the necks of two sand nin who had tried to sneak up behind the genin.

Ripping his kunai from the dead sand nin Kakashi gave a quick good luck before disappearing again, likely to go help out the other Jonin in fighting the invaders.

Naruto was the first to move, moving toward the Kage booth instead of the exits. Sasuke was quick to catch up and stop Naruto.

"Dobe, what are you doing? We were told to go toward the shelters, which are the other direction."

Naruto spared Sasuke a glance before talking.

"I know what he said, but something is giving me a bad feeling about that barrier. I feel like something bad is going to happen in there if I'm not present."

Sasuke was about to respond but was again interrupted by Naruto.

"I know what you are thinking, this is not just a gut feeling though. It's a feeling I get whenever someone is going to die. I have never been wrong before whenever I've had this feeling. If the old man is in there, then I got to go."

Sasuke was left in shock that Naruto would go so far for just a feeling. But even still he was quick to run after Naruto, in the back of his mind he agreed with Naruto on the bad feeling he was getting.

Sasuke landed on the roof above the Kage booth next to a crouched Naruto, looking at the purple barrier. After a few seconds Naruto suddenly brought out a kunai and threw it at the barrier. Both teens watched the kunai hit the barrier and disintegrate upon impact.

Sasuke heard Naruto mutter something about the barrier being chakra based, before he finally said,

"So dobe, how do you plan on getting inside the barrier?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a second, looking thoughtful, before he finally spoke.

"Teme, you learned the **Chidori** from Kakashi, Right?"

Sasuke looked surprised that Naruto would know his secret technique, he was planning to keep it a secret for the exams, but seeing as the exams were interrupted, he just nodded.

Naruto almost looked pleased by this.

"All right good, then you will help me get into the barrier."

Sasuke was quick to answer, "Why should I help you? What can you possibly do to help the Hokage anyway? You're just a dobe."

Sasuke, at the time that Naruto fought Neji, was still recovering from his treatment for the cursed seal. As such he did not witness Naruto's show of power. He was also whisked away by Kakashi before he could learn about it. He had heard rumors about what Naruto had done, but he chose to not believe them, for the time being.

Naruto quickly got annoyed seeing as they were wasting time arguing.

"Teme, this is not the time for you to be acting all high and mighty. Something could be happening to the old man and you are keeping me from helping him. Just trust me. Just once in your life."

Sasuke looked just as annoyed but strangely conflicted. "And why should I trust you? The last time I trusted someone, they ended up killing all of my family and taking everything that I know away."

Naruto expected Sasuke to say something like this, he even expected to argue with Sasuke just to get him to agree with his plan. But what he did not expect was to find a conflicted Sasuke, that's something that you don't find every day.

" _It's almost seems as though he is trying to force his usual act, like what I was doing before… No not just force it, he is trying to confirm something. But what? What happened to you on your training trip? That can wait for later though, I need to get to the old man as such time to bring out the big guns_ " Naruto thought with an inner smirk knowing that Sasuke would never refuse what he had to offer.

Sasuke was getting anxious, waiting for Naruto's answer. Finally, he got the answer, but not the one he was expecting.

"Ok listen Duckhead, just this once, trust me. I know you still think that I am the same old dobe that you know, but I am not. But if you still think that then I want to make you an offer. You help me without questioning me. Help me get inside the barrier and save the old man, then I promise that I will teach you the strongest technique that I have. I know that you heard the rumors about me, and I know that you are interested. So please just this once trust me, I will not let you or the old man die, I make that promise and I always keep my promises."

Finishing his mini speech Naruto clapped his hands together is a half assed pleading sign, showing that he was desperate to a degree.

To say that Sasuke's mouth was not wide open at this point would be to lie. But Naruto's lengthy and surprisingly meaningful speech were not the only reason. The last sentence of Naruto's speech triggered a memory from his time training with Kakashi.

Flashback

 _Thousands of chirping birds rang throughout the rocky fields as Sasuke rushed forward, impaling a bolder with his_ _ **Chidori**_ _. Sasuke pulled back his hand before collapsing to his knees in exhaustion. He looked up to see that the hole he made was about the same size as the first_ _ **Chidori**_ _he had done before._

 _"Looks like you are able to do two before you are done, give yourself a day to recover. Your daily limit is at two, much better than I expected. It also looks like we are done a week early" said Kakashi who was leaning on another boulder watching Sasuke perform the_ _ **Chidori.**_

 _Sasuke shook off his exhaustion and got up to his feet with a grunt as an answer to Kakashi. Kakashi could see the restrained anger that Sasuke tried to hide under his usual brooding face._

 _"_ Looks like he is not satisfied with his limit, or is it that he is angry at himself… Hmm, I really should try to get rid of some of that anger, but how? I have tried to enforce the ideals of teamwork on him but I can tell he just shrugs it off most of the time. He is too engrossed in his revenge plotting. _" Kakashi thought for a few more moments before an idea struck him._

 _"_ If Sasuke does not understand the basic meaning of teamwork, and what I told him on the day they became genin then maybe he will understand the full story _" Kakashi finished thinking with a sad smile, thinking back to the one who originally taught him about teamwork._

 _"Sasuke, come here, I may have one more thing to teach you but first I have to tell you something, something I started a long time ago. But I think it's time you learned the full story."_

 _Sasuke was snapped out of his daze, and tiredly walked over to Kakashi and sat down in front of the man. It was quiet for a minute, mostly due to Kakashi trying to think up of a way to start the conversation. Looking down at Sasuke and noticing him getting annoyed, Kakashi sighed before talking._

 _"Do you remember what I told you and the rest of team seven the day you guys officially became genin?"_

 _Sasuke looked honestly surprised that the thing that Kakashi wants to talk about is just a simple quote that he was told a long time ago._

 _"In your words, 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash'" Sasuke said almost mechanically._

 _Kakashi winced at the tone of voice, while thinking that his plan better work before saying._

 _"Yes thank you for being a copy machine, now that I know that you at least remember what I told you, what I want to talk to you about is the meaning behind that sentence or more specifically the history behind it and eventually its full form."_

 _Sasuke looked on waiting for Kakashi to talk, not really caring about what he was going to say. Seeing no response from Sasuke, Kakashi let out another sigh before starting the story of his childhood. He told Sasuke in detail how his dad, due to unfortunate circumstances, chose to save his teammates instead of finishing his mission, earning him large amount of scorn eventually leading him to commit suicide because of the scorn from most of the village, even those he chose to save. Kakashi told Sasuke about how because of his father's death, he chose to follow the rules to death. That was until the mission to Kannabi Bridge with his old team, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara_

 _At that point, Sasuke chose to speak up._

 _"This is all so informative, but what does any of this backstory have to do with what you told us? More importantly, what does it have to do with me?" His voice did not hold anger. just honest confusion._

 _Kakashi took that as a good sign before replying. "Whether this information does any good to you is up to you. I can't control what you do with this information I just hope that you get something good out of hearing me out."_

 _Sasuke opened, then soon closed his mouth, deciding to at least hear out Kakashi._

 _"_ Not much harm in hearing him out, he did say he will teach me something else afterwards _."_

 _Seeing that he had Sasuke's attention, once again Kakashi started to talk, this time he told Sasuke about his and Obito's relationship as well as the way Obito acted and how much it annoyed him back then. Kakashi told Sasuke about the mission to destroy Kannabi bridge, his first test of Chidori and eventually the attack and kidnapping of Rin. Here he stressed the difference between Obito and his younger self._

 _He had wanted to leave Rin and go finish the mission, his thinking was that the enemy nin wanted information out of Rin, as such they would not hurt her. Obito on the other hand had wanted to drop the mission without hesitation and go rescue Rin, his thinking was that above all a comrade was someone special, even more important than some mission._

 _Kakashi paused here to gather his thoughts, seeing as he was diving into a past that he does not go into often, for obvious reasons._

 _After a minute of silence, Kakashi was surprised when it was Sasuke who spoke up in a small voice._

 _"What did you choose?"_

 _That sentence alone was enough to knock Kakashi back to earth._

 _"I… I chose the mission still. Nothing back then would have been able to change my mind, all except for Obito. It's funny actually, Obito is usually straightforward and dense, but at that moment that I chose to follow the mission, he almost seemed to know a lot more than he should. It's at this point that I got the saying this I live by."_

 _Kakashi could hear Sasuke say lowly, "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."_

 _Kakashi would have smiled had it not been for the stuff they were talking about, Sasuke may actually be understanding the true meaning behind the saying just,_

 _"_ Well time to put the last nail into the coffin, so to speak _" Kakashi thought before he said in a bittersweet tone._

 _"When I chose the mission, Obito did not try to convince me otherwise, instead he said something that I will always remember. 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that somehow makes me anything less than a real shinobi, then I'll crush all of the so-called "real" shinobi!"_

 _Kakashi looked down at Sasuke to see his eyes slowly open wide and multiple emotions pass by, most Kakashi was not able to catch. He gave Sasuke a few seconds before he finished his tale by telling Sasuke about how he had changed his mind, helping Obito in rescuing Rin, and eventually Obito giving his life to save Kakashi at the same time giving Kakashi his Sharingan eye._

 _All throughout the ending of Kakashi's story, Sasuke was not paying much attention, he was lost in his thoughts. Ever since he had lost his family, he thought of nothing but getting revenge against his brother. He did not know why Kakashi's story was hitting so many cords within him, why did he care so much for his past? Or even for the words spoken by a dead Uchiha?_

 _After ending his story, Kakashi let Sasuke think about everything he had said, hoping that he had gotten through the Uchiha's revenge driven shell. Kakashi took the few minutes that Sasuke took to collect himself as a good sign, right before becoming depressed when Sasuke spoke up for the first time about the training he had mentioned before._

 _With the hope that he had at least made a crack into the Uchiha's shell. Kakashi spoke up for the first time since the silence fell upon them._

 _"Yes, I did mention something like that. What I had in mind is a way to unlock your fully matured Sharingan early, preferably before the month ends because I got something that I want to teach you that requires the fully matured Sharingan."_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened at the prospect of unlocked the full Sharingan, though he did hide a wince at the thought of what lies beyond the fully matured Sharingan. Sasuke shook the thoughts out of his head before simply saying, "How?"_

 _Kakashi was quick to answer, "For an Uchiha, the usual way to train up a Sharingan is to train, long and hard. But there are ways to skip those long steps, such as extreme mental stress. Usually I would not ever use this method especially on you seeing as what you had to go through because of Itachi"_

 _This time Kakashi was able to catch the slight wince from Sasuke at the mention of Itachi, as well as the tightening of his fists._

 _"Ya… well as I was saying. Things have changed, with Orochimaru after you and the cursed seal on your neck. The Hokage has asked me to help you unlock the full Sharingan before the third exam. As such he had authorized me to use a genjutsu that Kurenai perfected for interrogations. This genjutsu is different for everyone, but its main purpose is to cause serious mental stress with no actual physical pain or mental scarring as a result."_

 _Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was about to interrupt so he quickly held up his hand stopping Sasuke._

 _"Before you interrupt me and say "just do it", I have to warn you that I don't know what you will see. You have to be dead serious about this, once I begin you will not be able to go back until the genjutsu wears off. It may not scar or harm you, but can you still handle whatever it throws at you?"_

 _Sasuke looked like he was about to answer with his usual arrogant answer, but surprisingly he stopped and seemed to actually think before he said anything, Kakashi looked relatively happy that he did not just say whatever he wanted._

 _In Sasuke's mind he was going over the pros and cons of undergoing the genjutsu. Of course there were the pros of a chance to unlock the full Sharingan, but a small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that the genjutsu resembled the one Itachi used on him so many years ago. Another louder voice that usually held a lot more sway in Sasuke's decisions screamed for him to undergo the genjutsu just because he was an Uchiha, there was nothing he could not take. But at the moment the voice seemed so weak._

 _Finally, after a few minutes Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with a confident expression and said,_

 _"Do it, I'm sure that anything that the genjutsu shows me cannot be any worse than what HE did years ago."_

 _Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the teens reasoning, it was sound knowing that not much can be worse than seeing your family murdered, but also at the same time troubling that he used such reasoning. But the teen had made his choice, as his sensei he would not question his choice. As such Kakashi started to go through many hand signs at a fast pace._

 _As Sasuke watched Kakashi go through the hand signs he slowly felt himself get heavy and the world around him started to slow down. It got so bad that the only thing that Sasuke could concentrate on was Kakashi's moving hands._

 _Eventually Kakashi stopped on a final hand sign before putting his hands in a circular formation, with all fingers connecting with another on the other hand. He held his hands out a bit at eye level for Sasuke._

 _"_ _ **Refocused Demonic Illusion: Pandora's Box**_ _" Kakashi said evenly, finishing the genjutsu._

 _Sasuke did not even hear the name of the Jutsu, all he can focus on were Kakashi's hands and the growing inky darkness forming in the middle of his hands. Just as suddenly as the darkness appeared in Kakashi's hands it exploded out completely covering Sasuke's vision. Of course Kakashi saw none of this since he had long ago activated the genjutsu, now he just had to wait for Sasuke to come out of the illusion._

 _Inside the illusion_

 _Sasuke saw nothing but darkness for a few seconds until it slowly drained from his view allowing him to see again. When he finally was able to see he automatically wished he could not. Around him were multiple bodies, he seemed to be in a main street of sorts that looked so familiar though for the life of him Sasuke could not remember where he was._

 _All of a sudden he looked down only to widen his eyes in shock, he would have shouted out in shock as well but he found that he could not control his own body. Under his crouched form was a dead body with a tanto sticking out of his back._

 _As Sasuke slowly studied the body he started to figure out where he was, the man under him was a ninja that he can tell, but he could also clearly see the famous Uchiha fan on his shoulder. Slowly he began to realize where and even when he was, this was the main street of the Uchiha complex. But even worse, this was the night the Uchiha massacre had occurred._

 _Sasuke tried to move away from the body but soon remembered that he could not control his body. He did not have to worry about that for long as his body started to move on its own, though Sasuke was not relieved in the slightest, seeing as soon as he started to move he found himself behind another Uchiha, tanto already stuck in the man's back._

 _"No, no please no." Sasuke whispered though his body's mouth did not move._

 _His body continued to move beyond the whispered pleas of Sasuke. As his body passed by a glass window, Sasuke clearly saw why he had no control of 'his' body. Seeing as his 'body' was not even 'his', but that of Itachi Uchiha. Revelation dawned upon Sasuke as he realized that he had was being forced to watch first hand the massacre of his family by Itachi's hands._

 _"¡No, no, no, no, ¡NO, ¡NO, ¡NO, STOPPPPPP!" Sasuke at the end was screaming as with every 'no' Itachi's body cut down another Uchiha._

 _This went on for what seemed like hours, days, weeks, months, even years, as Sasuke was forced to watch as Itachi killed countless amounts of Uchiha's in cold blood. Eventually he could not even scream as Itachi finally reached his parents. Sasuke could only watch as Itachi brought up his tanto before bringing it down upon his parents. The world faded to black before the blade could sink into their skin._

 _When he could see again Sasuke was quick to check that indeed he had his body back, but still could not move. He looked up to notice two beams of light flashing onto the ground in two different places making circles of light in the darkness._

 _In one circle sat the forms of his parents as well as three more shadowy figures. In the other stood a blood soaked Itachi, face emotionless as usual. Sasuke's eyes darted back and forth between Itachi and the other circle before he heard Itachi start to speak,_

 _"Come, foolish brother. Come here so you can have your revenge. Let our parents die with all of your bonds. They will do you no good. I told you on that night, only with anger can you reach me and cut me down. Now foolish brother chooses, and choose wisely."_

 _With every word that Itachi spoke, Sasuke felt like he was being torn in two. Why was he hesitating? His parents are dead already, his family is dead already. Why was he hesitating in choosing to get his revenge?_

 _"You're an idiot, what you want in your life is right there. Remember the Uchiha pride, the pride your brother trampled on. Now quite this foolish hesitating and go and get our revenge, or do you want to stay the 'foolish brother' forever." An arrogant and loud voice rang out in his head._

 _Sasuke's eyes drooped a bit before he slowly started to move toward Itachi, as he moved the light shining on his parents slowly started to dim, as his parents faded away leaving the shadowy figures. After a few steps a small insignificant voice rang out quietly in the back of his head._

 _"Look… over to where… your parents were… again."_

 _The voice was so small and weak in Sasuke's opinion but for some reason he turned his head to look toward where his parents had been. As soon as his eyes landed on the spot Sasuke stopped in his track to stare. There were there had been shadowy figures now sat his team, all with their heads down hair blocking their faces._

 _The voice seemed louder but still held it's quiet and calm sound,_

 _"Your choice… that you are about to make… are you ready to face the consequences… of what you choose in this situation now?"_

 _"Are you going to be blinded yet again? You have blinded yourself enough all your life with these worthless bonds. Let it all go… go… go to your fate, get revenge, get power, become your true self," the arrogant voice suddenly came back, but as it went on it became less and less like the arrogant and loud voice it was. It became more calm than angry and more entangling. (_ **Hehe, I am really excited to see how you all interrupt that, and yes there is a meaning to the words that I use they are not just random words** _)._

 _Sasuke stood for what seemed like ages before he finally seemed like he would start to move toward Itachi. But the calm and quiet voice spoke up one last time getting dimmer and dimmer as it went on,_

 _"It's your choice… to let go… or to hold on with dear life… either way you will have to deal with the fact that they are dead… You know the difference right… Remember 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!'…"_

 _At this point the voice faded away but not into nothingness, Sasuke felt almost compelled continue what the voice started,_

 _"If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules. And if that somehow makes me anything less than a real shinobi, then I'll crush all of the so-called "real" shinobi"_

 _After finishing that sentence, Sasuke felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. The calm voice was not here to persuade him to do anything, it was here to remind Sasuke of what he wanted to be._

 _"You are right; I want to become my true self. But not this way. I have decided Brother."_

 _With those words spoken Sasuke found it easily to turn around and walk toward his team, whose faces he could now see clearly, smiling._

 _Sasuke felt an impulse to smile as well but was stopped as some force stopped him from walking. Up until now he did not notice the low hissing from the back of his mind, before the arrogant voice seemed to exploded back into his mind, losing its once sickly calm tone._

 _"WHAT are you doing! You are going to lose the one chance in getting your vengeance, getting the pride of the Uchiha back. You are one step from becoming your true self, and you would rather step back instead of forward. What idiocy is this?"_

 _Sasuke grit his teeth as the force started to force him to step back away from his team,_

 _"If you will not choose the right choice then I will choose for you… you are to become great, great enough to sate my hunger."_

 _Hearing enough from the voice Sasuke started to fight back against the force, not liking the thought of his choices being made for him. Through gritted teeth as he started to slowly walk back toward his team, he started to feel immense pain through his body, specifically in his neck. He felt like he was being torn apart._

 _"If making… this choice… takes me a step back… then I will step back a hundred more… if it means that I don't become what you want me to become…and if it means that I don't become great…then so be it…I have my Uchiha pride inherited from my parents, my clansmen…and my brother… as such I don't go back on my choices nor will I have my choices chosen for me…"_

 _Finally, after what felt like hours of struggling Sasuke felt a part of himself get ripped out as he stumbled into the light his team was now standing in. Looking back, he saw a shadow of himself, eyes filled with intense anger. The shadow Sasuke launched itself at the real Sasuke intending to become whole again. It had no time to do this as darkness filled Sasuke's vision again. But before it completely covered him, Sasuke heard a faint voice say, so small that Sasuke swears that he made it up,_

 _"I'm, proud of you Little Brother." (_ **Even more excited about this hehehe** _)_

 _Outside the illusion_

 _Kakashi felt the genjutsu dispel, at the same time that Sasuke's body fell to the floor. He was quick in turning it over only to see Sasuke's eyes still wide open, three tomoe's spinning wildly in each eye. But interestingly they seemed to spin out of phase instead of the usual symmetrical spinning. What further shocked Kakashi was that three times the tomoe's would spin so fast melding together before slowing down, on the final time Kakashi was able to identify the shape of the right eye to be a six pointed star which the right being a three pointed shape. After that the tomoe's stopped spinning before the Sharingan shut off completely._

 _At that point Sasuke seemed to regain conciseness as he looked over at Kakashi letting out a quiet "Sensei."_

 _Kakashi was definitely disturbed by the apparent change in his student's eyes, but he will save it for later seeing as he did not get there fully yet. Instead he focused on his student's health, asking if he was alright. Letting Sasuke sit up against a boulder, he let him rest for a good half hour._

 _After the half hour, he saw Sasuke start to stir as such he quickly walked over to him and crouched down._

 _"So, sleepy head is awake. Either way it seemed to have worked, I saw the fully matured Sharingan before you passed out."_

 _Sasuke though still a bit shaken up, was able to give Kakashi a look that said he was fine. Though he was used to his student not talking much, he did not expect to see the well happen relief in his eyes, and warmth? The boy hid it well, but not well enough for Kakashi to not notice. Kakashi was happy, happy that at least something changed in his student, hopefully for the better._

 _Eventually Sasuke was the one who spoke up, "So, sensei now that I have the full Sharingan, what was it that you wanted to teach me?"_

 _Kakashi looked surprised that Sasuke would want to know so soon after just getting out of the genjutsu. Though it was Sasuke so it was to be expected,_

 _"Well if you are so excited to learn, why would I not tell you? What I want to teach is an Uchiha technique taught to me by Obito before he died."_

 _Sasuke looked surprised that he would hear about Obito again so soon._

 _"It's called '_ _ **Connectivity**_ _', I know it's not much of a name but it was the best that Obito could come up with since he did create it, or at least perfect it. From the limited information he was able to tell me he made this technique from an old principle of the Uchiha. The third tomoe's power is to give the user the power to analyze an enemy's movements and style and predict it. Apparently some of your ancestors thought it would be a good idea to use that in reverse and instead of predicting an enemy's movements, it would be used to adapt and essentially copy an ally. This allows both the Uchiha and his ally to fight in perfect sync or perfect teamwork."_

 _Sasuke felt his eyes widen at the concept, his inherited Uchiha teachings already seeing so many problems with using such a technique._

 _"Of course as you can tell the Uchiha became arrogant over the years, and this technique became banned because 'No outstanding Uchiha would have to resort to following someone, Uchiha's are only born to lead not follow"_

 _Sasuke felt the sudden impulse to laugh but instead chose to smirk, not used to the new feelings he was feeling yet._

 _"Well either way I'm going to teach you how to do it, as well as the true way to view this technique. Not the Uchiha way. I say it will take about a week."_

 _Sasuke chose to respond with,_

 _"You know that might make us late, don't you?"_

Flashback End ( **Cheer and celebrate people, celebrate I say** )

Sasuke let the memory fade away, coming back to reality he saw Naruto waiting for his answer,

"Fine I'll help you, just don't make any stupid orders."

Naruto was about to whine about Sasuke being an uptight asshole, before realizing what he actually said.

"Alight who are you and what have you done with the Sasuke I know."

Sasuke felt the need to face palm, but instead chose to just let out a 'hn' as a response. Naruto would have gotten pissed off by that answer but then remembered the situation they were in.

"Right, so Sasuke I'll start to make a Rasengan and you just add the first part of the Chidori, the part of gathering lightning to the Rasengan. Also try to keep it under control this may blow up in our faces since I've never tried this before."

Sasuke was about to argue that was a stupid idea but Naruto was already forming a Rasengan. Seeing no other way, he went with what Naruto asked of him. Adding lightning to his hand but keeping it from forming a Chidori Sasuke placed his hand on top of the Rasengan allowing the lightning to pass to the ball of chakra. Before Sasuke could even react the lightning seemed to jump from his hand to the Rasengan easily combining with the chakra ball.

Getting over his shock, Sasuke was almost too late in reacting when suddenly Naruto raced forward toward the barrier. He was quick in running next to Naruto keeping their combined technique as stable as can be. With a loud crash the ball of lightning and chakra hit the barrier, causing a huge explosion ( **Just think of Naruto and Sasuke combo Jutsu form revolution you all know which one** ).

Sasuke stumbled back a bit from the impact, but soon after felt a hand on his shoulder before he felt himself being moved through the crack in the purple barrier before it sealed itself up.

 **Well damn, finally done, so what do you guys think. I have just got to say the original plan I had for this chapter was to have them in the barrier in the beginning and fighting who they are going to fight and finish it this chapter. But then I had an awesome idea to enhance Sasuke's character so this chapter was necessary because it set up a lot about how Sasuke is going to be all throughout my story.**

 **But either way next time Naruto and Sasuke, I'm going to say if right of the bat since it should be obvious at this point are going to fight the first and second Hokage. But what I want to know is how you guys think they are going to win. I can promise you guys it's all gonna make sense and not be a cheap ass pull I promise so trust me like Sasuke trusts Naruto haha.**

 **Remember to Review or send me PM if you want to talk. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for making all of you wait for so long. I really have no excuse other than it took me so long to write this chapter, after like three revisions of my own and one revision by my beta its finally done. And I am honestly proud, it turned out really good, longer than expected but still really good. And I know you all will love this chapter.**

 **Answers to reviews**

 **Rose Tiger: here it is hope you like it**

 **ZyiareHellsing: and I thank you for the review**

 **LilyVampire: Congrats on being right and I'm glad that you are liking the story so far**

 **Aka-Baka Hoshi: The genjutsu has run its course already, though some hints were given in the last chapter at what Sasuke will be able to do soon. Look forward for it**

 **Kitsuneswiftpaw: At least you are half right about Connectivity reminding Hashirama about something**

 **Well I won't keep you all from the chapter you have been waiting for all this time any longer, remember read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 6

When Sasuke came back to his senses, he noticed himself inside the purple barrier. The hole he and Naruto had made already closing up. Looking behind him Sasuke saw Naruto who was looking out into the forest they were in.

"Wait forest, this can't be we are on a roof."

Naruto hearing Sasuke's question looked toward him before answering,

"It's not supposed to be possible, at least not anymore since the first Hokage's death. I have a very bad feeling about this."

Sasuke would have questioned further but seeing that Naruto was just as confused as he was, he dropped it in favor of another question.

"How did you get us into the barrier anyway? It closed up almost instantly after we broke a hole through it."

Naruto looked like he was contemplating something before answering,

"It's something I came up with a few weeks ago, basically a shunshin but I modified it. I made it so that I could do it at a second's notice with no hand seals. Think of Shisui's mastery of the shunshin."

Sasuke looked shocked that someone could actually remake Shisui's level of mastery over shunshin, Naruto is just surprising him too many times today, he was not able to think any more though since Naruto continued to speak.

"Don't think that I actually have it mastered though, I'm still a complete novice in using it I just pretty much cheated. The way mine works is that instead of using hand seals and visual aids to pick out where I want to move I tap one of my feet on any solid object, front of my foot if I want to go forward back of my foot if I want to go back. Basically it is very fast but linear since I can go only in a straight line and a short distance. That why I call it **Rinia Shunshin** , or Linear Shunshin. It has its uses."

Sasuke did not know whether he wanted to be impressed that he was able to recreate to a degree a skilled shinobi's style or annoyed that Naruto had pretty much half assed learning the shunshin.

Both teens were cut off from their conversation by a large spike in chakra and an explosion of water toward one edge of the barrier. Naruto and Sasuke looked toward each other and with a quick nod they both launched off toward where they saw the explosion.

* * *

 **With Orochimaru and Hiruzen**.

Hiruzen jumped back into a backflip to dodge an attack from the reanimated First Hokage Hashirama Senju, only to be hit from behind by a gush of water from the reanimated Second Hokage Tobirama Senju. Tobirama's jutsu held enough force to propel Hiruzen into the roof, causing him to crash hard against the tiles.

Hiruzen got up into a shaky crouch glaring at a gloating Orochimaru, who after summoning the reanimated Hokage's had decided to just stand there enjoying seeing his old sensei getting beat. Hiruzen had to admit that he was angry, not only at Orochimaru but himself for not being able to keep up with the corpses of his predecessors, the ones he had promised he would protect the village to.

Seeing Hiruzen panting while in a crouch, Orochimaru ordered the Hokage's to come and stop in front of himself.

"Well well sensei, you seem out of breath. Could it be that your age is finally catching up to you? You know it is a good idea to hand down the hat at your age."

Orochimaru added as much sarcasm and barely restrained glee into his statement.

Hiruzen with some effort, got up to his feet and got into a stance his Enma bo-staff at the ready,

"So after all these years you still hold that childish grudge for me picking Minato instead of you to be Hokage?"

Hearing Hiruzen's statement, Orochimaru's face seemed to contort into a half angry, half gleeful expression.

"Oh, how wrong you are sensei, I don't care about your choice however wrong it was, nor did I ever care about the Hokage position. It was just a passing interest, the Hokage position would have given me free reign in not only my experiments but as many test subjects as I wanted. No sensei, I attack your village for the simple reason that Konoha is not needed in this world anymore. It has become weak, so weak that it is a miracle to me that you have not been attacked earlier, what with how easy it was to set this whole invasion up."

Hiruzen would have liked to say that it shocked him to hear Orochimaru say these things but a small part of him knew that already, this same part also reminded him that it was his fault that Orochimaru is doing this now.

"Of course, killing you is just a bonus."

Orochimaru said with a sinister smile as he started to raise his hand to order the Hokage to continue their assault on Hiruzen. This was stopped when two kunai came rushing out of the forest heading for Orochimaru. The reanimated Hokage and Orochimaru noticed the kunai before they could get within a few feet of them, the Hokage jump to either side while Orochimaru jumped backwards.

What Orochimaru did not expect was for the kunai to turn in midair and start to spiral around Orochimaru as he was in the motion of jumping back. A second later Orochimaru was wrapped up in ninja wire. He had all but a second to think before he was suddenly rocked with a violent explosion as the wire detonated.

The Hokage landed on either side of the explosion but did not move seeing as they still had no order form the snake sannin. The smoke the explosion brought up cleared to show Orochimaru crouched down a few meters away unhurt, clearly he was able to get out of the wire before it detonated.

That was not what confused the snake sannin though, what did was who was able to enter the barrier since it was still up. He got his answer when two shadows jumped from the forest to land in front of Hiruzen.

Orochimaru would have been pissed with anyone who dared to interrupt his perfectly laid out plan, but finally seeing who one of the two were he was willing to make an exception.

"Well well, Sasuke. When I said that you would come to me after I gave you the gift, I did not mean so early. Are you really that thirsty for my power?"

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the snake sannin with equal looks of discomfort, Sasuke because he knew what Orochimaru meant but it still sounded wrong on so many levels, and Naruto simply because of how wrong it sounded. Naruto was the first to break the silence that sounded after what Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru the snake sannin, I would ask what you are doing here. But I can make a good guess what is happening here, but with the first two Hokage here it's pretty obvious."

Orochimaru finally turned his hungry ( **wow that really does sound wrong, is it normal to feel wrong writing Orochimaru** ) gaze from Sasuke to Naruto.

"Ah, the Kyuubi brat as well. This should be fun; I get to kill two birds with one stone since you two are here."

Hiruzen hearing enough finally spoke up behind the teens.

"Naruto, Sasuke, what are you two doing here? Whatever you two did to get in here you need to leave now the situation is way more then you are able to handle."

Naruto would have liked to give Hiruzen a comforting smile but decided that at the moment he could not risk letting the snake sannin out of his gaze,

"Don't worry old man, I had a feeling that you needed help and I was right. What with having to fight Orochimaru and the first two Hokage, they may be reanimated but even still this will be tough for you either way. So don't worry Sasuke and I got this."

Still not turning his head away from Orochimaru Naruto gave the old man a thumbs up behind his back.

"No you two absolutely are not allowed to help. The level of opponents is too great for either of you to handle. Please just get ou-"

Hiruzen was interrupted by Orochimaru who had gotten up and walked forward a bit before he spoke.

"No sensei, let them help. This would be a great chance to test Sasuke. First and second, would you two be a dear and take care of them? Mangle and beat up them up, but keep them alive. I still have uses for both of them."

Hiruzen would have continued to argue or even run in front of the teens had it not been for Naruto grabbing Sasuke and within seconds the two were gone. The Hokage's were quick to follow disappearing after the two teens. Hiruzen got ready to follow the teens, but was interrupted by Orochimaru attacking him.

" _I hope you two know what you are doing. And please don't die before I can deal with Orochimaru_." Hiruzen thought as he began to fight with Orochimaru with more ferocity than before.

 **With Naruto and Sasuke**

Naruto and Sasuke landed in a relatively big clearing with the artificially made trees circling around the clearing. Looking around the clearing Naruto nodded before saying,

"Okay, this will do, now what do we do?"

Sasuke looked almost panicked at what Naruto had said,

"Wait you are telling me that you have no plan, but you still decided it was a good idea to challenge the first two Hokage's. Are you actually mentally retarded?"

Naruto was about to respond but was not able to seeing as they both heard two sets of feet jump into the clearing. Naruto turned around to see the first two Hokage land across the clearing form them. Surprisingly it was Hashirama that spoke up first.

"Okay so you two have three minutes before I start to attack. Take the time to plan whatever plan you guys can come up with. Though it is probably not going to help."

Naruto and Sasuke looked shell shocked that the two did not attack first.

"Two minutes and fifty-seven seconds, and to answer the questions you guys want to ask, I will attack first and if you can somehow defeat me then my brother will attack. To answer why we are doing this it's simple. We don't want to kill promising Konoha ninja. It goes against everything we stand for but in this situation we have no choice. We were ordered to deal with both of you but he did not specify how we are to do so. As such we want to give you two a chance to live. Attack with the intent to kill, we are already dead so it does not matter. Oh and two minutes and forty seconds left."

Naruto's instant thoughts were that they have a chance, but how to attack them when suddenly it came to him how they would take care of them.

"I have an idea on how we are going to stop them. They are just reanimated corpses, made from the Edo Tensei technique. From what I learned from Jiraiya's handbook on seals, the Edo Tensei revives a soul with a human sacrifice. But considering I don't think Orochimaru perfected the technique yet, they are only at about ten percent of their total power, give or take. Which gives us a chance, if I can get close enough I can put a certain seal onto them which should dispel the Edo Tensei, that is if I can remember the seal I only looked over it briefly since I never thought I would have to fight it any time soon."

Sasuke looked thoughtful as he let everything that Naruto said sink in, he barely heard Hashirama say a minute and thirty second left. He was thinking for a way to get the upper hand on the two Hokage's when he remembered what he last learned from Kakashi.

"There is one thing that can help, it's something I learned from Kakashi right before we came back to Konoha."

Sasuke wasted no time in explaining what **Connectivity** was. When he finished his explanation Naruto looked intrigued.

"So can you use it right away?"

"No, not right away at least. **Connectivit** y requires that I know the person personally and have fought with him for some time. But you are much different than before, if you can give me five minutes I think I can adjust to the new you and be ready to use it."

Naruto thought for a few seconds, but time was running out for them seeing as Hashirama shouted out that only thirty seconds remained.

"Alright stay back and observe, keep up and only attack if necessary. As soon as you are ready we will go full speed and stop the first, hopefully we can do this before he has a chance to take either of us down."

Sasuke nodded his head and activated his Sharingan, eyes instantly trained onto Naruto. As soon as he did this Naruto rushed out toward Hashirama, who had shouted out that time was up.

As soon as the words left Hashirama's mouth, Naruto was on him, dropping below the Hokage's guard and punching upwards. Hashirama did not even bat an eye as he easily caught the upper cut, sending his own hay maker toward Naruto's face.

Seeing this Naruto leaned to the side letting the fist fly by his head, using his earlier momentum he brought up his knee, intending to knee the Hokage in the chin. The knee connected, making Hashirama lean back a bit, but with a show of agility the Hokage flipped backwards kicking the blonde away making him crash and slide on the ground.

Not wasting a moment Naruto was back on his feet, bringing up a double arm guard to block a punch from Hashirama who in a show of speed appeared next to Naruto. Blocking the punch Naruto's eye bulged as he felt his arms scream in agony from the strength of the punch. Shaking off the pain, Naruto retaliated by grabbing Hashirama's arm in a lock and brought his other arm to punch the Hokage in the face.

The punch connected, shoving the Hokage back a bit. Naruto was on him instantly flicking his wrists sending wires to wrap around the Hokage. Not even seconds later the wires detonated bringing up a cloud of smoke.

Naruto landed next to Sasuke who while Naruto was engaging Hashirama, stayed back to observe the blonde. Sasuke had seen everything that Naruto had done, and to say he was impressed would be an understatement.

" _To think that he is able to keep up with the first Hokage, given that they are only a fraction of their true power but still. How far ahead of me are you Naruto? But something is weird, all through the fight the Hokage did not look like he was worried at all, it's like he was not even trying_."

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when he heard clapping coming from the cloud of smoke. Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened when they saw an unharmed Hashirama standing there.

Hashirama looked almost pleased. "Haha, you are better than I thought. You attacked alone but even still was able to keep up even push me back a little. Congrats! but sadly now I'm going to get serious. I think it's time to use some jutsu, other than simple chakra enhanced strength. You've been given a chance to take me out while I was holding back, but you decided to attack alone. It's your own fault for doing so."

Hashirama finished talking and took another stance that radiated chakra, so much that it was visible. Naruto seeing this quickly started speaking.

"Sasuke, back me up, hang back and finish observing but watch my back, he is serious now. What I was fighting before was a joke compared to now. We have to get in close and not allow him to form hand seals, we have to keep him from using jutsu."

Sasuke quickly steeled himself, getting ready to assault the former Hokage.

Just as Hashirama started to form hand seals Naruto disappeared from beside Sasuke only to appear next to the Hokage, attacking him fiercely, forcing him to stop and focus his attention on the blonde. Sasuke saw Naruto getting overwhelmed quickly seeing as he was forced to dodge all of Hashirama's counters because of the man's strength, and when he saw Naruto trapped and about to be hit he ran forward launching a quick jab at the Hokage.

Hashirama saw his chance to hit Naruto when the blonde tripped up while leaning back, he was about to send a devastating side kick which would have definitely broken something. But the Hokage was forced to instead bring up an arm catching Sasuke's own punch aimed at his head. Adding more strength to his arm, Hashirama intended to break Sasuke's wrist, he stopped when he felt his feet kicked out from under him, courtesy of Naruto. Naruto was quick to follow up with a drop kick aimed at the Hokage's middle. Hashirama rolled away just in time to dodge the kick, and was quick to kick off the ground flipping away from the teens.

From then they continued to fight, Naruto attacking and keeping up the pressure and Sasuke hanging back and assisting whenever he saw Naruto in trouble. Hashirama was impressed, no he was beyond impressed, he was astonished. When he and his brother decided to give the two teens a chance in beating them he never thought that they would last this long. Sad as it may sound but considering their strength, it was obvious who would win in a straight fight.

But even still he saw Naruto disappear once again, smirking he brought out his hand to catch Naruto by the neck and slam him to the ground. Next he spun around spin kicking Sasuke in the stomach causing him to throw up some blood.

"You're both very good, nice team work but even better individual strengths. The blondie has a very interesting speed technique, but its painfully obvious that you can only go in a straight path and you need connection to solid ground to even pull it off. And you Uchiha have not changed at all since my time, refusing to work with anyone else. You may give the illusion that you can work together what with you covering the blondes back, but you are having doubts about your own teammate. Like I said you have good teamwork but it's obvious you two do not work together very often-"

Hashirama stopped talking in order to catch Sasuke's arm and twist the kunai he held in his arm away from him. Throwing the kunai up in the air, he followed up with throwing Naruto up into the air as well. His hands freed he started to form hand seals, watching the crouched Sasuke in front of him.

As Naruto was flying up in the air he saw Hashirama making hand seals and Sasuke crouched down in Hashirama's way.

" _If I don't do anything Sasuke will be hit and most likely killed, the first Hokage's jutsu were in another level compared to others. But what do I do, he was right I can't do Rinia without something solid, wait something solid_."

Finishing his thoughts, Naruto looked around and found what he was looking for, the discarded kunai that Hashirama threw along with himself. Seeing no other way to get to Sasuke quickly before Hashirama unleashed his jutsu. Naruto lined himself with the kunai and aimed to land in-between Hashirama and Sasuke.

Closing his eyes Naruto placed all of his focus on the kunai, waiting for the perfect moment when he felt the broadside of the kunai touch his feet. Feeling the kunai touch his feet, he instantly pushed a large amount of chakra out rocketing himself toward the space in-between Hashirama and Sasuke.

Making the final hand seal for his jutsu, Hashirama brought his arms up and pointed them toward Sasuke as he shouted, " **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu** " (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique). A large wood dragon rose from the ground racing toward Sasuke.

Hashirama looked surprised when all of a sudden he heard a large crash, similar to glass breaking, and the next second the blonde he sent flying upwards came crashing into the ground between his wood dragon and the Uchiha. He would have thought the blonde had a death wish going in front of his jutsu.

But yet again he was surprised when hundreds of wires circled around the dragon, and due to the force Naruto came down with easily cut through the wood dragon cutting it to pieces. Letting a shocked expression take over his face, Hashirama looked up, not understanding how he got down so fast. When looking up he saw waves of what seemed like air dissipating. (1)

" _Did he break the sound barrier?_ _But to do it from a stationary positon should not be possible. Haha, I'm starting to like these kids more and more_."

Naruto while Hashirama was recovering form surprise was recovering himself, seeing as he landed pretty hard from the force he came down at. Finally, being able to stand he looked behind him at Sasuke who had his mouth open. Smirking Naruto says,

"Like I said before we entered the barrier, I'm not about to let any of my comrades die. Not even you. You can trust me to have your back, even if you don't want any help that's a promise, and I never break promises."

In the back of Sasuke's mind, he felt his suspicions and worries subside, his worries of his bonds with his team being fake were gone. Here was someone who would do something crazy as launch himself in front of a dangerous jutsu just to save his ass. And what was he doing, hanging back and letting his teammate handle everything. As he was thinking this Sasuke heard Hashirama's voice ring.

" _You may give the illusion that you can work together_ _while_ _covering the blondes back, but you are having doubts about your own teammate_ "

Feeling the voice fade away, Sasuke slowly got up to stand next to Naruto.

"Shut up blonde, like I ever asked you to be my babysitter. Either way I'm ready to go now, no more hiding and doubting anymore."

Naruto, usually when Sasuke insults him would get angry or annoyed but this time he did not, he only felt satisfaction at gaining Sasuke's full trust, he even dropped his old nickname.

"Heh, getting shy now are we mister pink eye? Well anyway, now starts the real deal, lets show the Hokage what the ninja of our generation are made of."

Sasuke felt a bit of annoyance at the nickname, but instead nodded and sent chakra to his eyes making them spin slowly. Naruto, though no indication that **Connectivit** y was activated were given, felt the technique start to work. It was almost like a ghost like feeling of someone watching his back,

" _No, it's more like there is another 'me' here. This is going to be so hard to get used to."_

Hashirama finally broke out of his shock to find the two teens standing side by side looking at him. But something felt different about them, there was a new sense of confidence in the way they stood, and when he focused his eyes on them he swore that the teens were standing in perfect symmetry, almost like he was seeing one person instead of two.

" _This looks very familiar, but I can't remember for the life of me where I saw this before_."

Hashirama was broken out of his thoughts when Naruto and Sasuke rushed forward, and quickly were on the Hokage attacking fiercely. Naruto came in with a fast right aiming for Hashirama's stomach which the man dodged back form. He was not left to rest though as Sasuke was quick to run in following up on Naruto's attack, sending a punch at him. This time Hashirama blocked the punch but instantly regretted it as Naruto followed from behind Sasuke and sent a crushing knee into the man's stomach.

If Hashirama were alive, he was sure that he would have thrown up some blood, but instead he retaliated with an elbow aimed at the blonde's head. Which was caught by Sasuke, followed up by a spin kick from the Uchiha using the elbow as a pivot point. This would not have been so bad had Hashirama felt another kick connect at the same time and in the same place but on the opposite side from Sasuke's kick. The teens did not let up though, following up with three more mirrored punches, sending Hashirama crashing back across the ground.

As Hashirama got up he finally remembered why what they were doing was so familiar, what gave it away was the quick but unforgettable red glow from both the blonde's and Uchiha's eyes. Looking at the teens, he saw that indeed their eyes were glowing a pale red. Getting up, Hashirama gave out a hearty laugh.

"Hahaha, so that's why you had the Uchiha stay back! Amazing! I would have never thought that anyone would have convinced an Uchiha to use such a move again. I was completely wrong about you two, allow me to retract my previous statement. It actually reminds me of the good old days. Hey Tobirama! Guess what they are using!"

Tobirama, who all throughout the fight had stayed silent shook his head with distaste.

"So there actually exists some decent Uchiha in this era. That's surprising, the first and last time I saw **Connectivity** used was you and that blasted Madara."

The teens on the outside did not drop their neutral expressions, but on the inside were surprised that they knew of their technique. Seeing that the Hokage was done laughing, the two teens launched themselves toward the Hashirama. For the next few minutes Hashirama found it very hard to land any hits against the teens.

It was like they were a mirror image of themselves, when one attacks the other blocks and vice versa and then there were times when their attacks were perfectly mirrored, making it hard for Hashirama to concentrate. When not mirrored, their attacks were in complete sync, no hesitation whatsoever in the teens combos, full fluidity in their attacks.

Normally he would have no trouble dealing with multiple enemies but this was different, it was like trying to focus on one thing that was split into two. He was trying to fight two opponents who fought as one. If he concentrated on one he would lose the other, and if he tried to concentrate on them as a whole he loses sight of their singular attacks. (2)

After a few minutes Naruto gave a slight nod which Sasuke caught instantly, after which the two teens raced toward Hashirama. The Hokage got ready to counter whatever the two would throw at him but was pleasantly surprised when teens stopped in front of him. With a twist and tapping their feet two times, the teens disappeared from the man's view. Hashirama had no time to think of what happened because he heard a synchronized set of voices shout from the tree lines.

" **Kunai-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

In the next second Hashirama found himself in between two clouds of kunai. He was about to bring up a barrier of wood when the kunai suddenly changed direction, the kunai now going around Hashirama like a tornado. Looking around Hashirama saw glitters of ninja wire twisting around along with the kunai. While looking around, he almost missed a spike in chakra accompanied by Naruto appearing through the tornado of kunai with a glowing blue ball of chakra in his arm.

" **Rasengan**!" shouted Naruto dashing toward Hashirama, thrusting the blue ball forward when he was in range. Hashirama was fast enough to enact a small wood barrier by stomping his foot, strong enough to stop the attack. What he missed because the wood barrier blocked his view of Naruto is the growing smirk on his face.

"Hit" Naruto whispered.

Hashirama only heard it at the last moment. Thousands of chirping birds clouded his ears before a lightening covered arm tore through his abdomen. The kunai tornado started to dissipate and Hashirama's previous wood barrier burst into pieces as well as the man slumped forward, Sasuke's hand still in his abdomen.

Naruto was about to jump forward to slap the seal paper on the Hokage when suddenly hundreds of wood spikes erupted form the ground, intended to impale the two teens on the spot. Naruto and Sasuke were able to jump away with Shunshin.

" _These kids are better than good; they are able to almost perfectly utilize Connectivity. It's awesome and fun to fight them like this, but so very annoying. I guess I know how Tobirama felt whenever he sparred against me and Madara. But sadly it ends now_."

Hashirama straightened up and slammed his hands together in a prayer sign, intending to use one of his more powerful techniques. At least that was what he intended to do but was stopped by hundreds if not thousands of wire sprang up from the ground wrapping around everywhere in Hashirama's area, using the protruding wood spikes to entangle the area even more. Hashirama would have quickly gotten out, had it not been for the hole in his abdomen and that he was in the middle of casting a jutsu. (3)

Now Hashirama saw their true plan, with the wires not wrapped around everything all escape routes were blocked. Thinking back to what happened last time he was enclosed with wire, Hashirama's hands dropped to his side, accepting the explosion that rang out bringing up a huge cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal Hashirama's body lying on the floor, missing an arm and leg. Naruto was quick to Shunshin down and slap a seal tag on the Hokage's chest. As Hashirama felt the tag slapped onto his chest he felt all strength leave him, but that did not stop him from feeling relief and even satisfaction.

" _I really like this generation of Konoha nin, the village is in good shape to have cultivated such fine ninja as these two. Their plan was flawless, taking advantage of my weakness when casting jutsu, and using their environment to their advantage. It's kind of sad that I won't see them grow even more._ "

Once again, Hashirama was broken out of his own thoughts when he heard both teens land next to his body, looking wearily at him.

Hashirama gave a weak smile before saying, "Give me one last request, and tell me your names."

The teen answered after a quick glance between themselves, "Naruto Uzumaki / Sasuke Uchiha"

Hashirama would have laughed at the irony if not for not having much strength remaining, but using his last drops of strength he forced his mouth to move for one last sentence.

"Good job, but you two should not get so relaxed."

The two teens looked confused at first before their eyes opened wide, they tried to jump away but were not able to as they were both slammed to the ground thanks to a water dragon. They tried to get up and get away after the dragon dissipated but found their movements to be very slow. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what was going on, but sadly he was unable to do anything before Tobirama appeared in front of the two teens before saying,

" **Water Prison Jutsu** -success."

As soon as Tobirama finished his jutsu, a huge bubble of water erupted around the two teens, surrounding and trapping them. What scared the two teens was that the prison was at least five times bigger than the one they saw Zabuza used against Kakashi.

"You two did well bringing down my brother. But unlike him I'm not going to go easy on you two. I'm not as soft as my brother, so I'm sorry but your life ends now."

In the water prison Naruto and Sasuke were close to panicking, while in the prison they felt like they could barely move and their chakra felt so hard to access. Naruto was furiously looking around with his eyes trying to find a way out of the prison, when he remembered what he was given by Jiraiya before the start of the exams.

Quickly reaching into his pouch, fighting against the slowing effect of the prison, finding what he was looking for Naruto just as quickly brought it out and flicked the cap of the small brown gourd. Gathering his strength, Naruto swiped his hand in an arc letting out a strange black liquid. Before the liquid could completely spread throughout the prison, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke mouthing a few words to him.

After telling Sasuke his plan, Naruto started to spin around rapidly bringing out wires as he did. The wires easily cut through the dense water and were quick to wrap around both him and Sasuke. Sasuke on his part looked hesitant in going with Naruto's plan but seeing the situation they were in knew there was no choice. Right before he was completely covered by wire that Sasuke had brought out of his hand and sparked a little of lightening.

The result was instantaneous; a massive explosion was the result which devastated the clearing they were in. The explosion also sent water splashing everywhere covering Tobirama who had jumped away from the explosion in water. Tobirama stood in shock that the teens had pretty much committed suicide, they had messed up whatever they had planned to do. It was not their death that shocked the man but how they went out.

Tobirama was unable to stay shocked for long though as he heard the chirping of a thousand birds before he leaned back in time to dodge a chidori. Sasuke landed in front of the second Hokage but did not waste any time in executing the next part of the plan. Tobirama was about to retaliate against the teen but was stopped when Sasuke cupped his outstretched hand and the next thing Tobirama knew lightning coursed all throughout them.

Tobirama felt his body lock up as lightening ran throughout his body, he then realized why they blew up his water prison. Water conducts electricity so the best way to get him was to effect the entire area him included. Barley looking down he saw Sasuke in the same situation, grinding his teeth trying to take the pain.

" _I'm a water affinity so lightening would affect me more than him, and if I am to guess he is a lightening affinity so he should have some resistance to it, so…"_

Tobirama thought to himself seeing Sasuke shift around and looked behind the second Hokage.

" _Wait, he is not going to attack, but instead is waiting and looking behind…Shit!_ _The second boy!"_

Gathering up his strength Tobirama leaned to the left just in time for a kunai with a tag attached to it to fly by his head. Tobirama inwardly sighed seeing that he had barley dodged an explosive kunai. That was until he felt his entire body lock up and all of his strength start to leave him. Falling to the ground he looked down at Sasuke seeing him in the motion of slapping a tag on his leg. Then he realized what had happened.

" _The kunai was not an explosive one, but it had the tag they used to stop_ _Hashirama. But the Uchiha looks just as surprised as me, huh…clever. The blonde must have set it up such that I would be caught off guard enough for the boy to tag me."_

Sasuke fell to one knee breathing hard, he had been close to panicking when the second Hokage dodged the kunai. He had as such almost missed the different kunai that was thrown, silver with a blue tag on it. Had Naruto not shown him what the tag used to stop the reanimation jutsu looked like, he would have likely missed it. But he had not and was quick to swipe the tag from the kunai and slam the tag onto the second Hokage's leg.

Naruto landed next to Sasuke breathing hard and soaked form the earlier explosion. The two teens shared a look before looking at the body of the second Hokage. No last words were exchanged, Tobirama saw no need on saying anything else instead he gave both teens an approving nod.

Seeing the nod, both teens dropped to the floor in exhaustion. That was short lived thought as Sasuke wearily brought up his hand and hit Naruto upside the head,

"A little warning next time would be very much appreciated. All I get is 'cause a spark and use chidori, kunai will do the rest.' What kind of plan is that? I barely understood what you meant! You are lucky it worked out so well, actually you are lucky I noticed the tag on the kunai, or else we would have been screwed you God forsaken dumb blonde."

Sasuke shouted, and dropped to the ground breathing heavy after words, exhaustion finally kicking in. Looking over he saw Naruto smirking at him letting out a quick "What."

He got an answer that caused a thick mark to appear on his head,

"You know that has to be the most emotion and the most I have ever heard you speak. Like ever."

Sasuke would have told the blonde to shut up but instead started to laugh, starting as a chuckle but soon a full blown laugh. Finishing, Sasuke saw the creeped out expression on Naruto's face before saying,

"You know, it just now finally dawned on me that WE just beat the first two Hokage. They were not at full strength but still, something that many would only dream of."

After hearing that, Naruto could only let a huge smirk to cross his face.

"Ya I know what you mean. Either way this just got us a step closer to my dream. Oh and did I not tell you that we would be fine? I would not let anything happen to my comrades, even assholes like you."

Sasuke would have thrown an insult back but was stopped by a sudden cold and chilling feeling. Looking over at Naruto he saw that he had also gotten the feeling. Without saying anything both boys were on their feet, rushing towards the cold and chilling feeling.

* * *

 **Well that was a chapter I have got to say, first things first though some things I want to clarify,**

 **(1)- To better explain what happened I just want you guys to think of it as the less solid ground Naruto has the more chakra he needs to use to compensate for the lack of solid ground. The flat side of a kunai is not much, as such Naruto used a huge amount of chakra. To explain the sound barrier breaking I want to go back to my previous explanation, with the increase of chakra used came also an increase of speed, essentially the more chakra used the more the speed.**

 **(2)- Connectivity at this point has three benefits I should call them, as explained in the last chapter Connectivity works by having a Uchiha copy a teammates fighting style and applying it to their own style. But more than that by using this the Uchiha has the ability to not only mirror a teammate attacks perfectly, but adapt them as well. Giving the pair separate not mirrored combos that flow with no hesitation, almost like one person is attacking. That is why I gave the analogy of Naruto and Sasuke attacking separately, but as one person at the same time. Also the third benefit is not perfect copying of chakra techniques but perfect understanding. When connectivity is activated it does not allow the user to copy chakra techniques but instead use them just like the person they are fighting with. Essentially without the teammate the Uchiha would not be able to use the chakra techniques. If you guys are still confused send me a review or PM and I'll try to explain it to you again.**

 **(3)- Just wanted to clarify that this Edo Tensei is not the perfected version that has almost instant healing. At most the healing is very minimal, the Hokage would eventually heal all their wounds but it would take a few hours, a day at most.**

 **Well that is all I wanted to clarify. I really hope you guys enjoyed the fight between Naruto and Sasuke and the first two Hokage. The next chapter will be the end of the invasion with a twist, if any of you can guess what it is I will… I don't know what but I'll think of something by the next chapter so give me any of your guesses.**

 **Hint: It has to do with Naruto and Sasuke and I guess their bodies. Pretty big hint but oh well it would be too hard if I had not said it. You can send me your guesses as a PM as well.**

 **Anyway that's it till next chapter, have a good day or night wherever you all are, Chaos Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I'm so sorry that I took what…over two months to update. Damn I just looked that up so shit I really owe you guys an apology. But I honestly have no excuse to make it's just that I have had summer break and I was really lazy. For some reason I do so much more work when I don't have time who would have thought. Anyway before we get to the chapter I want to answer some reviews that I got.**

Vallavarayan **: Thank you for not turning your review into a hate commentary any way to answer some of the points you put up in your review. first I know that Orochimaru probably did not bring them back to full power, but since it was not stated explicitly and it was actually said that Kabuto was the one to perfect the technique after Orochimaru's death, I like to think that I'm bending the truth to work with my plot to work. This also goes into the second this you asked, the same answer can be given I am stretching the truth for it to work and I like to think that it worked swimmingly so far. The third thing you asked, well that's something I can't answer and I have to say you are right the Third would have kicked Orochimaru's a** from Konoha to Iwa and back if it was a clean one on one, all I'm going to say though is the fight did not go so 'clean' if you know what I mean.**

Remzal Von Enili **: I swear that you guys sometimes have telepathy sometimes, but jokes aside it is funny that you talk about the Asura and Indra bond cause that is going to be a big plot point in the future, not telling how though.**

 **Well that was all who asked questions there are others but they mostly congratulated on a good chapter so thank you all who reviewed I love you all.**

 **Anyway on to the long awaited finale to the Konoha Invasion**

Chapter 7

With Sarutobi and Orochimaru

Sensing that Naruto and Sasuke were far enough away, Orochimaru spared no second to charge towards Sarutobi once more. Sarutobi would have liked to run after the two teens and make sure they survive but he first had to take care of a certain obstacle.

No wasting much energy Sarutobi brought up one arm to block a punch from Orochimaru, then proceeded to slap it away and throw his own punch. Orochimaru used his unnatural flexibility to lean past the punch and slip past the Hokage using his past momentum. Stopping a few feet away from Sarutobi, Orochimaru put on a contemplative look as he thought.

" _Time really hasn't decayed much of his skills, even at his age he still has more skill in hand to hand combat than me. Not to mention that he should be more worried about Sasuke and the Kyuubi vessel. This would have been trouble…key word would have been hehehehe_."

Sarutobi could almost hear the internal laughter coming from Orochimaru just from looking at his face. This did not make him feel any better seeing that Orochimaru is not worried at all fighting him one on one.

The Hokage's thoughts were broken when he had to move again in order to block and counter another punch from Orochimaru. This time Orochimaru did not back away but continued to send attacks that Sarutobi countered masterfully.

" _He is attacking to predictably and he is not using his usual slippery style of fighting. He is planning something and I don't like not knowing what it is."_

This continued on for a few minutes with Orochimaru being on the offensive trying to get hits in, while Sarutobi blocked and dodged most of them. A few jutsu have been thrown around to try to trip the other up but they mostly did nothing in slowing down the fight. All throughout the fight Orochimaru never lost his grin, which only seemed to get bigger as the fight went on.

Sarutobi really started to worry since all throughout the fight Orochimaru had not pulled any tricks or anything, choosing instead to fight full on. While in his thoughts Sarutobi noticed a slight prickling in his arm but ignored it in favor of blocking a spin kick and countering instead.

Dodging the counter Orochimaru finally broke off jumping a few meters away from the Hokage. The grin on his face had gotten so big that Sarutobi started to think that it would split his face in two if it grows anymore. It was at that moment he noticed that he was panting hard.

" _I should not be this exhausted yet! Not much time has passed since the beginning of the fight…Unless_."

Looking down at his arm, Sarutobi's eyes widened at the small thin needle sticking out of his arm. Acting quick Sarutobi ripped the needle out and reached into one of his pouches inside his battle suit. He pulled out a small white pill which he swallowed with no hesitation.

Just as he swallowed the pill he heard Orochimaru once again clapping his hands.

"Good job noticing the needle, if you are wondering it is poisoned, but not in the way you are thinking. Yes, it is intended as a poison but it is not a 'poison' which that little pill can get rid of. Remember I was once a Konoha shinobi, I know all of the special medicine supplied to shinobi. The easiest way to get around that little pill is to create a poison that hides behind another, a relaxation drug."

Sarutobi's eyes widened even more as he felt his arm drop, already feeling the numbness spreading in his arm.

"Yes such an easy solution, the poison contains ten times the amount of normal relaxation drug, concentrated of course for maximum effect. In no time your body will fully relax, and then it will be like killing a baby. Of course it only lasts for about ten minutes once it spreads but that's more than enough time."

Finishing his mini speech, Orochimaru took out a kunai and rushed towards the Hokage. Sarutobi tried to put up a fight but he felt the numbness spread from his arm to his chest. This time Orochimaru was fighting more like his usual-self making it that much harder for Sarutobi to put up a defense. For the next few minutes Sarutobi was forced into defense all the while fighting through the numbness from the drug. He was not a Hokage for nothing though as even with the numbness he was able to dodge any major injuries only sustaining minor ones.

Feeling the numbness beginning to spread to his legs, Sarutobi ran through hand seals as fast as he could. Not caring for chakra control at the moment he pushed as much chakra as he could into his mouth before exhaling a massive blast of wind. The wind blast caught Orochimaru slamming him against a tree away from Sarutobi.

Sarutobi stood panting hard while looking at Orochimaru get up, contemplating what to do next. He can feel the drug spread quickly and knew that he had less than five minutes till he lost all control of his body. Throwing a quick look toward the direction Naruto and Sasuke went he decided on what to do.

" _I did not want to use this now, I was saving it for the reanimated Hokage's but getting the one controlling them should be just as good_."

Going through a few hand seals Sarutobi bit his thumb and slammed his bleeding hand on the ground bringing up a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared to show a tall white furred monkey resembling a human. The monkey quickly got in front of Sarutobi ready to defend him seeing the situation he was summoned to.

Orochimaru saw Sarutobi summon the monkey only let out a chuckle.

"Summoning Enma won't help, nothing at this point will." Orochimaru stated.

Sarutobi ignored Orochimaru and instead chose to speak in a labored voice to Enma.

"Enma, please give me some time to set that up. I have no other choice anymore."

Enma looked worried as he heard his summoners request, instantly knowing what that was.

"Sarutobi, I'm sure that there is some other way than using that. You don't have to give up y-"

"ENMA! Just listen to me this time, please. It's my duty as Hokage to protect my village and people from threats, even if it means giving my life."

Enma seeing the determination in Sarutobi's eyes nodded before assuming a defensive stance. Seeing Enma getting ready Sarutobi started to go through hand seals at a fast pace, fighting through the spreading numbness. Orochimaru saw Sarutobi going through hand seals recognized them almost instantly and started to internally sweat. At first he thought that Sarutobi would not resort to such a technique but after a second he realized how wrong he was. Instantly he shot forward at incredible speeds in an attempt to stop Sarutobi.

Enma intercepted him with his own fighting style, trying to slow down the snake sannin. Even if Orochimaru is much more skilled than Enma in hand to hand combat, Enma was still able to hold off Orochimaru for a few seconds.

Sarutobi was going through the last few hand seals, he could already feel the chilling presence start to form behind him awaiting the jutsu to be finished. Looking up he saw Orochimaru slip past Enma and make a beeline towards him. Orochimaru had almost reached Sarutobi when he was stopped by something slamming down in front of him bringing up a small smoke cloud. Looking up he was surprised to see Sasuke burst through the smoke directing a punch towards the sannin.

Getting over his surprise Orochimaru bent backwards to dodge the punch, but was instead grabbed from behind and thrown away with a lot of force.

Sarutobi watched Sasuke's sudden appearance and attack as well as Enma grabbing and throwing Orochimaru from behind. He was about done with his jutsu when he felt something slam into his arms breaking them apart and canceling the jutsu. Looking up he saw Naruto standing in front of him a serious expression on his face and hand gripping Sarutobi's.

"There is no need to kill yourself old man, not for someone like him"

Naruto said in a serious voice, pointing towards the recovering sannin. Sarutobi was speechless at seeing both Naruto and Sasuke appear so suddenly, and with no major injury.

Sarutobi would have liked to ask so many questions, but instead was reminded of the drug in his body. Letting out a pained grunt he sunk to his knees feeling the last of his strength leave him.

Naruto looked on as Sarutobi fell to his knees but seeing no outward injuries he assumed that he was just too tired.

 _"He looks too tired even for his age, Orochimaru must have done something. But seeing as he is just exhausted it's not too much of a worry. What is a worry though is a certain snake sannin with no restriction like our last opponent?"_

Naruto finished his thoughts while walking to stand next to Sasuke and Enma. All three watched the snake sannin get up from where he was thrown through a couple of trees. Finally recovering, Orochimaru looked over at the trio in wonder.

"How is it that they are still able to move…the Hokage's should have made quick work of you two?"

Sasuke continued to glare at the sannin while Naruto let out a small smirk before responding.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Seeing his answer anger Orochimaru, Naruto turned to Sasuke giving him a look over to see what condition he was in.

" _He is tired and is most likely below a quarter of his usual chakra. I'm at about half and am decently tired. We stand no chance at beating Orochimaru head on, even with the old man's summon. The old man himself is likely out for a while, so as it stands we are at a serious disadvantage_."

Glancing at Orochimaru and then Sasuke again, an idea came to his head. Grimacing at the idea Naruto looked over at Enma before speaking.

"Hey Enma right, please look after the old man while me and Sasuke take care of Orochimaru."

Enma was about to argue but was cut off when Naruto went right to talking to Sasuke.

"Sasuke can you still use **Connectivity**."

Sasuke thought for a second before nodding quickly, Naruto seeing the confirmation continued,

"That's good, then follow me. You should be able to tell what the plan is with **Connectivity**."

Before Sasuke or Enma could say anything Naruto shot of running toward the snake sannin with Sasuke following a split second later.

Orochimaru saw the two teens run toward him, as such he got over his previous anger and got ready to receive their attacks, though he was still wondering how the two could have possibly beaten the two past Hokage's.

While running toward Orochimaru Sasuke activated his Sharingan, turning his sights onto Naruto in order to activate **Connectivity**. They had just reached Orochimaru when he finally read what Naruto intended to do.

Just as they reached Orochimaru Naruto suddenly turned a full half circle, before grabbing Sasuke by the neck and throwing him back. Sasuke who had seen what Naruto was about to do but was too slow to react was able to get a look into Naruto's eyes before being thrown back.

" _Sorry Sasuke, but in this situation we would have died no matter what we would have done, but with this only one of us has to die. No one would really miss a nobody like me_."

Naruto finished his thoughts while staring at the thrown Sasuke. Acting quickly Naruto tapped the soles of his feet to disappear. Appearing behind Orochimaru who had no time to react before he was grabbed by the midsection. Orochimaru was about to react and elbow the blonde when he noticed a silver kunai in the blonde's hands and four shinning red balls. The next second before anyone could even blink, Naruto and Orochimaru were covered completely in red wires, similar to what Naruto had done to Gaara.

Sasuke stared in shocked already knowing what Naruto was going to do,

" _No…He can't be thinking of activating that in there, it would catch him the blast as well_."

Inside the cocoon of wires Orochimaru struggled to get free but only felt the wires and Naruto's hand tighten even more. Orochimaru cursed as he started to struggle more as the wires started to cut into his skin. Naruto felt the sannin start to struggle even more, which only tightened his hold while waiting for all of his wires to get into position. Finally feeling the last of his wires tighten into place, Naruto instantly sent a pulse of chakra through the wires in his hands, making sure to keep ahold of them.

Naruto felt the chakra pulse go through the wires activating the seals engraved into them, Naruto felt time come to a crawl as he saw moments of his life flash before his eyes. Instead of the expected bad ones, Naruto was surprised at the number of good ones he was seeing. He now thought of the people he had grown close too in the recent years. People such as Sarutobi, the Ichiraku family, Iruka, and his graduating class. Specifically, team seven who he had spent months training and doing missions with, Neji who had become a quick friend and a great sparring partner, and Hinata who he was still confused about.

Finally, he felt time return to normal and felt the heat start, and before the fire overcame him he thought,

" _I was ready to give my life but…I don't want to die…I don't want to leave all of them in tears…I don't want to die_!"

Naruto saw a flash or deep read before complete darkness overcame his vision.

Outside the cocoon everything was quiet for a second before the whole clearing was blasted with intense flames as the cocoon exploded violently. Sasuke was thrown back and caught by Enma who had been watching the events unfold could not believe what the blonde haired kid did. Sarutobi also watched in horror as the cocoon went up in flames.

After a full minute of flames being released the fire died down, leaving black smoke to cover the clearing. The black smoke cleared to show what looked to be two burnt black bodies. The three onlookers looked on as one of the bodies suddenly started to move. They had thought at first was Naruto moving but were horrifyingly proven wrong when all of a sudden Orochimaru exploded out of the burnt body.

Orochimaru stumbled as he stood from the burnt remains of his peeled of skin, he stumbled again showing that while half of his body had been spared damage the other had not been, as it was completely covered in third degree burns.

Stumbling forward Orochimaru clutched his right arm in pain from the burns.

" _Shit! Godamn it, even with skin shedding replacement the damage carried over. I can barely feel my right side, I need to end this now and get a new body fast…But I think I have a perfect new body right here, what better time to get it._ "

Sasuke who had shrugged off Enma's arms shuffled forward while having a blank face. He was cut off from his starring by Orochimaru's strained laugh.

"You see that Sasuke, that is what a failure is like. He can't even do a suicide technique right and kill the one he intended to suicide with. Your deluded friend is nothing more than a charred corpse now. You now see the weakness of this village and the so called concept of bonds, it's really pathetic. Come Sasuke… come and I will fulfill my promise in the Forest of Death. Not even your broth-"

Orochimaru was cut off by the feeling of the temperature going down a few degrees. Looking toward Sasuke he was shocked to find a blank yet very cold stare on his face.

While Orochimaru was giving his speech Sasuke was lost in his thoughts,

" _He is not moving; he is not moving just like everyone on that day. He said that he would not let anyone die, but did he include himself in that_."

Sasuke's mind suddenly became a swirl of thoughts the longer he stared at the motionless body of Naruto. Hearing the snake sannin say " Your deluded friend is nothing more than a charred corpse now" struck a chord as all thoughts left his mind. Turning to face the Sannin he let a lone thought enter his mind.

" _I'm losing everything again_ "

This one thought swirled inside his mind and before Sasuke knew what he was doing he had blasted forward at high speeds toward Orochimaru. Reaching into a pouch Sasuke took out some spare wire he had gotten from Naruto. Reaching Orochimaru in a matter of seconds he blew past him letting the wires trail behind him and try to wrap around the sannin, but he did not have a lot of experience with wires which made some slip from his grip. Seeing the slip up Sasuke grabbed the wires in his mouth and tried to tighten the wires around Orochimaru. Even in his blind rage Sasuke tried to send chakra through the wires activating them.

Orochimaru was surprised at Sasuke's sudden attack but his instincts took over and he was quick in slipping through a hole in the trail of wires just as they exploded.

Landing with a wince Orochimaru turned only to come face to face with Sasuke who was in the motion of sending a punch toward his chest. Orochimaru was quick in sending his good arm to block the punch. While blocking he noticed Sasuke's Sharingan spinning wildly in two different directions. He had no time to ponder this though as he was kicked in the side of the head by Sasuke who used his grabbed arm as a pivot point.

Orochimaru quickly realized that he would not be able to keep this up forever, his burnt right side was beginning to release large spikes of pain. One such spike of pain stopped him enough for Sasuke to kick Orochimaru's feet out from under him before bringing down a foot in an axe kick. The kick landed perfectly on the burnt side of Orochimaru's body causing the sannin to cough up blood.

Gritting his teeth and fighting through the pain Orochimaru opened his mouth to allow snakes to shoot out toward Sasuke. Sasuke saw the snakes coming quickly back flipped away from the sannin.

Landing and without thinking Sasuke went through a series of hand seals before sticking his hand out and gathering chakra in his arm intending to us a **Chidori**. Instead of lightening covering his hand, blood exploded out from multiple ruptures in his arm making Sasuke scream out in pain before falling to one knee. A voice suddenly appeared in Sasuke's mind,

" _Your daily limit is two, even one more could have dire consequences. So if you ever feel that you are having trouble forming the_ _ **chidori**_ _, you stop, it means that you are at your limit and forcing another one could potentially rupture your chakra veins in the arm._ "

Orochimaru watched Sasuke grit his teeth as he got up holding his bloody left arm,

" _He is going to kill himself if he goes on, and based on that look he is not going to stop. Guess I'm forced to use the cursed seal; it might be too early but I have no choice_."

Forming a one handed seal Orochimaru watched as the seal on Sasuke's neck enlarged and started to crawl onto his face. Sasuke felt the seal activate and send jolts of pain as it tried to control his actions. Sasuke though fought against it, and surprisingly the seal backed down and stopped trying to fight for control.

Orochimaru stared in shock as instead of spreading and controlling Sasuke's body the cursed seal backed down like an obedient dog. What further shocked him was the absence of the piece of his chakra.

" _This can't be, what happened to the part of my chakra that I left with the seal. It should be still attached to him. There should be no way he could have overpowered it alone_."

Sasuke felt the seal back off began to gather chakra in his left arm again. He instead felt jolts of intense pain as his chakra would not go through to his left arm. Gritting his teeth Sasuke began to force the chakra through. The cursed seal which had not left his face, sensing what its host body was doing, began to move to his left arm completely covering it in black. Suddenly the chakra broke through to the left arm flooding it with chakra.

Orochimaru felt the gathering of chakra and became concerned at the level it was growing to.

" _Not only does the cursed seal not respond to me, but now it's helping his charge his jutsu. This could be potentially bad; I need to get out of here_."

Orochimaru was about to shout to his four guards when an intense jolt of pain blasted through his burnt right side and throughout the rest of his body. The pain was so intense that he could not move a muscle. He could only watch as Sasuke's whole left arm was covered in lightning.

Sasuke felt the chakra peak in his arm and just as the pain became unbearable, not knowing what to do with the gathered chakra he chose to just simple thrust his arm forward. As soon as he thrust his arm forward did a massive blast of lightning shoot from his arm aimed right at Orochimaru.

The blast flew right past Orochimaru's left side and crash right through the purple barrier smashing it to pieces. As the barrier fell apart all around them Orochimaru let out a silent scream as lightning coursed through his left side, while the blast had not hit him it was close enough to chain lightning to his body. With the barrier destroyed the sound four were quick to appear and were shocked to find their master in such a bad condition. They were quick to grab Orochimaru and shunshin away.

Sasuke on the other hand stood for a few seconds before falling face first and unconscious before he even hit the ground.

All the while Sarutobi watched the last few minutes' worth of events pass in silence. He felt terrible that he could do nothing as Naruto sacrificed himself and Sasuke potentially cripple himself. Seeing Orochimaru escape with his guards and Sasuke fall to the floor motionless he finally decided to get up ignoring the now fading numbness. With the help of Enma he stumbled over to the two teens that had fought so bravely.

As he got over there he felt two pair of feet land into the clearing, he went on guard for a second before relaxing as he saw it was only Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga.

Neji and Hinata arrived onto the rooftop to see a two bodies lying motionless on the ground. The second Hinata noticed that the black one was Naruto she was over by his body in a heartbeat, checking to see if he was alive. Sarutobi would have said not to bother but was interrupted by Hinata shouting that he was just barely breathing. Not waiting for any orders Hinata quickly picked Naruto up gently and jumped away from the clearing, heading to get help.

Neji would have gone with her had he not noticed the large amount of chakra escaping the downed Sasuke. Focusing his eyes onto Sasuke he let out a gasp as he saw multiple chakra coils ruptured and leaking chakra.

"What the hell did you do Uchiha? Normally ruptured coils clot themselves to stop chakra loss but this looks like you intentionally ruptured the clots after the chakra coils ruptured themselves. I need to stop chakra flow to his arm immediately."

Working quickly Neji got down to his knees and began to close all chakra points leading to Sasuke's left arm. Finishing up, Neji picked up Sasuke with intent on taking him to the hospital, turned to Sarutobi remembering that the Hokage was here.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lord Hokage for ignoring you but I need to get Sasuke immediate medical help. As such I hope that I am allowed to leave you here."

So many thoughts ran through Sarutobi's head, thoughts and images of every one of his mistakes, all mistakes of his own making, or his own soft heart and over kindness. Then his thoughts went to recent events to how he could do nothing as two amazing shinobi sacrificed themselves for himself.

Looking over all these thoughts multiple times Sarutobi finally came to a decision.

Neji had been waiting for a response when he suddenly got an intense chill down his spine. Looking up at Sarutobi he suddenly found himself very afraid of the Hokage. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Sarutobi talk.

"Chunin Neji Hyuga, you are now being assigned a B ranked mission which is mandatory, understood?"

Seeing a nod from Neji he continued,

"You are to get Sasuke Uchiha to the hospital as well as Naruto Uzumaki, and you and Chunin Hinata Hyuga are to stay with them and make sure they get proper medical treatment. After which you are to guard them until I arrive. Do you understand?"

Neji could do nothing but nod in understanding as the authority in the Hokage's voice made it so that even if he wanted to he could not refuse. Seeing the nod Sarutobi let out a quick "Dismissed" before Neji jumped away in the same direction as Hinata.

Watching Neji disappear Sarutobi closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, finally feeling the last of the numbness leave his body. He was about to talk when he felt five pair of feet land in the clearing. Opening his eyes, he saw five clocked ANBU bowed down before him.

A ANBU wearing a turtle mask spoke first.

"Sir, we are here to escort you to the hospital."

Hearing what the ANBU had to say Sarutobi let out a quick "No" before interrupting another ANBU that was going to speak.

"No there is no need to. You are to gather teams of ANBU and Elite Jounin and round up the invading forces within the village. You are to capture all sand forces unless they prove to be too lethal, any sound forces encountered are to be killed on site. Understood?"

Another ANBU was going to interrupt but was silenced by a glare from Sarutobi.

"I said, understood? I will go to the walls and fight off the summons, if Jiraiya already doing so."

One ANBU with a bird mask answered this time.

"Yes but he is being kept at the east gate, the west gate is being attacked as we speak."

Sarutobi nodded as he dismissed the group of ANBU to do what he tasked them to do. Seeing the ANBU leave he turned to Enma who had been waiting patiently.

"Enma my old friend, I have made a lot of mistakes but that ends here. We are going to try doing that again."

Enma had been expecting anything except for Sarutobi to suggest doing that.

"Sarutobi, we tried multiple times in the past but you would never get past the first phase, what makes you think that you will be able to do it with this many years of no practice?"

Sarutobi instead of waiting for Enma to finish had already started to head out toward the west gate.

"Enma the reason it will work now is because I have no other choice but to do it and change myself, for the betterment of not only the village and the people but for myself. Plus, who said that I have not been practicing? It's just that these peaceful times give no chance to test it out."

Enma wanted to argue but yet again was stopped by the pure determination in Sarutobi's eyes. He instead sighed before running and morphing into his adamantine staff form. Sarutobi without looking caught Enma and placed the staff on his back.

 **At the West Gate**

A Chunin wall guard watched in horror as a massive snake summon tore through the surrounding forest heading straight for the west gate. The Chunin was about to run knowing that the gate was about to the destroyed was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and a calm but firm voice behind him.

"Don't worry Chunin, stand your ground and fight that snake will not reach the gate."

The Chunin looked back only to start sweating at seeing Sarutobi stand there with an intense look in his eyes. A look he had not seen since the last great ninja war.

Sarutobi let go of the chunin's shoulder and walked forward to stand at the edge of the gate right in front of the summon. Closing his eyes Sarutobi stood dead still not even moving from breathing, to some he looked like he had died standing.

"Sarutobi are you sure you are up to this? You know what happens if you lose control."

Instead of answering Sarutobi kept standing still as the snake summon got closer and closer. The snake had reached the gate and had reared up to slam into the gate when suddenly it was impaled to the floor by a huge pole. Landing on top of the staff in a low crouch Sarutobi let his arms fall and swing much like a certain animal would. Sarutobi lifted his head to show white trials going from his eyes down to the middle of his cheek which then split off into two streaks that ended at the mouth, also a 'v' shaped white making on his forehead and a marking on his chin that looked like a small goatee. Opening his eyes which are not brown with a white pupil.

"Sarutobi, congrats on finally mastering sage mode."

Sarutobi only nodded as he leapt off the staff and into the forest. The forgotten Chunin could only stare as Sarutobi tore through the rest of the summons around the west gate. Only one thought went through his head.

" _The God of Shinobi is back_."

 **And cut, damn that took over four hours to finish you guys won't believe how much my fingers hurt. But it's worth it as the chapter is not done. Yet again I won't talk a lot but I do have one thing to ask I would like to know if any of the viewers or reviewers are artist and could maybe draw some of the story into art. I have a few that would look just bad ass as a picture so just PM me if you can.**

 **Either way as always read and review and PM me any of your questions.**


End file.
